


Soul mate

by Ambreignsonly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: Roman and Dean have that bond that links them more then they would like too. Sharing bruises, pain, emotions, sensations, pleasure...





	1. Bonding.

It started a bit curiously, Dean was sleeping and he woke up suddenly, hard and aching and he really really needed to cum. Like right now, but he didn't even make it to his dick that he was coming, his back arching off the bed and his breath ragged. Dean didn't know if he had to feel weird or embarrassed, but clearly his brain decided to feel embarrassed. His boxer and himself were full of semen. He got up and removed his underwear, putting them in the laundry basket, then went into the bathroom, taking a wet cloths to wash himself. He returned to bed and he was sure that his dream wasn't this exciting, but it seemed like he was wrong. It had never happened to him before. He felt asleep anyway thinking that it would be the last time and that he was just too excited by his dream. 

The second time it happened was way, way more embarrassing. He was at home with Sami and just when he was about to ask if Sami wanted another beer, it started. He felt his dick hardening, and the pleasure, god. Dean tried to make it seems like nothing was happening, but you know, he should have just went to his room. 

"Hey Sami do you want, god. "  
"If I want god?" Sami's face was full of confusion.  
"Shit I mean, I meaan a beer?" Dean was trying to act normally, but as soon as he realized how hard he was he knew that he couldn't just sit beside Sami, anyway the pleasure was way too much already.  
"You know what Sami I.. Oh god." Dean felt close to his orgasm, his eyes closed by themself and his mouth opened in a quiet moan. "I think you need...to... You need to... Cum..Oh my...YOU NEED TO LEAVE."  
Sami was looking at him with a weird expression and if he wasn't so turned on he would have laughed, but right now breathing and thinking was hard.  
"Dean are you okay?"  
"Shit. Shit."Dean wanted more. Needed more. "Just... Leaave.. Please." His eye rolled in his head and he came in his pant, behind his kitchen bar. Sami looked at him and Dean was still trying to breath.  
"What... What just happened? "  
"Man this is way more embarrassing than you think." Dean felt his face blushing and he couldn't look at Sami anymore. "It happened last night too. I swear I can't control it. It happens and I can't do anything it's just this big wave of pleasure and I get crushed by it."  
"So you are saying to me that you just had an orgasm. Like now? In front of me? "  
"Yeah well it wasn't my intention okay."  
"So you just... Came in your pant. "  
"Well yes Sami okay. Can you just shut up? I feel embarrassed enough already, I'm sorry by the way for ... You know."  
"Did it ever happened before?"  
Dean thought, but no, he never came without touching himself before, neither he felt a big wave of pleasure out of nowhere.  
"No I usually touch myself for that you know... And well I never just got horny like that before. It's like if I... Okay what I'm gonna say is going to be stupid, but it's like as if I could feel it when somebody else was... Doing that or like somebody is touching my dick without really touching it..." 

 

Sami laughed, but after a while he became serious.  
"Wait. I think I remember something like that, a case like you or anyway, it's like I think it started with a legend talking about two persons mean to be together and you already have a bond with this person, like before you are even born and when you meet this other person, you finish the bonding, you feel the strong emotions and sensations from the other. Maybe you are bond to someone!"  
"Yeah well, it's very nice, but you know I meet a lot of person. How can I know who is it?"  
"Well it's someone you meet yesterday."  
"Yeah, but meet like hi my name is Dean or meet like oh sorry I bumped your shoulder? Because it happens often enough that I bump into someone and I don't really meet them after that."  
Sami was on his phone and he was reading something.  
"Well on this site it say that it's suppose to be your soul mate, you will start to have his bruises, he will have yours, you will feel what he feels and vice versa and you are supposed to meet, you are mean to be with this person, Dean, I'm sure it will be okay."  
"What if I am not attracted to him? Or worst if it's a girl?"  
"Dean, it's your soul mate. You will know. You will love him or her. Anyway, I will go home I'm starting to be tired. See you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, hey Sami?"  
"Humm?"  
"Hit me."  
"What?"  
"You said that he will have the same bruise that I have, hit me."  
"I'm not going to hit you."  
"Please, on the arm or the shoulder."  
"Okay, okay."  
Sami punched Dean on the arms and Dean glared at Sami.  
"Ouch. Man thank you. Good night."  
"Yeah, good night"  
Sami went out while Dean removed his clothes and went into the shower. He had the feeling that this wouldn't be fun. He checked his arms and saw that a deep red was there, he would have a big bruise tomorrow. After his shower Dean went into his bed and went to sleep almost as soon as his head touched his pillow.


	2. Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Roman.

Dean woke up with his chest full of worry he didn't know why, but he felt his chest tightening. Then a pain on his arm right were the bruise was. His second half had found out about the bruise. He smiled and felt happy for a while, wondering if his soul mate was feeling it. A moment later Dean felt his little toe throbbing in pain.  
"Holy fuck! What a clumsy asshole."  
Dean's day was boring, a normal day and he has not meet anyone with a weird bruise on their arms. Just when Dean was going out for lunch he bumped really hard with someone. He was wearing a costume, he was handsome. Dean felt a shiver though his spine, like he met him before.  
"Hey, you again."  
Again so they really met before? Dean remembered suddenly, they met exactly here. The same situation.  
"Sorry, I still don't look where I go"  
"No it's me, I'm sorry I was on my phone."  
Roman smiles even though he is blushing a bit. Dean smiles back and just like that they both go different way. Dean don't know why, but his shoulder his fuzzy. He touches it and after a while it disappear, probably touch a nerve or something. Dean continue his way to the small restaurant he goes to lunch. The day goes like any other day till he gets out of work. He worked a bit later then he usually does, well a lot later than he usually does. He is in his car when it happens. The pleasure overwhelming and he can't control anything. This time's it's way more powerful than the other, he feels like his body is in fire. He is burning. He is gasping for air and moans are coming out of his mouth. He is shaking, like he should already have cum, but something is cutting his orgasm. Dean is sweating and he just wants to come. The bond is becoming more powerful he thinks because he knows the wave of pleasure coming his way is bigger than all the other before. He tried to call Sami with his phone, but Dean's hands are shaking so much and his brain doesn't feels so intelligent right now, so he doesn't really know what he is doing. Somehow he succeeded because Sami's voice is on the line.  
"Dean?"  
"Dean?" Sami says again and Dean try to speak, he really does, but suddenly he can't think at all, he only moans and it isn't that coherent.  
"Oh god. Shit. Ooh my g-God."  
"Dean? What's happening?"  
"Sshiit." He gasps and try to talk again, but he thinks his brain is currently in his dick. "Oh my goood. It feeelss... SO GOOD. Oh shit I think i-...I'm gonna..."  
He is shaking, he can feels his orgasm, he is so close and suddenly his orgasm is cut again.  
"Oh my god no. No. No. Oh god. I just... I need to... Oh god. No. "  
"Dean is it... Is it that again?"  
"It's worst. It's worst. Can you... Oh fuuuuck. I'm in the parking....come take me. Oh god please. Please.."  
"In what parking? Where are you?" "Dean?"  
"At...WORK."  
The line cuts after that and Dean feels the sensation coming back.  
He is sweaty and squirming in his seat, he can't take it anymore, he needs to cum. He needs it, but again just when he wants to touch himself, everything goes faster and his orgasm washes over him, leaving him panting, full of cum and tired as hell. He feels so tired that he fall asleep. When Sami open the door of his car he can see that Dean is a mess. 

"Dean?" He shakes him a bit and see Dean's eyes fluttering open, it's clearly taking everything he have in him to do it.  
"Sami" his voice is rough and Sami already know that he will have to carry Dean in his car.  
"Yeah. C'mon I will lift you for work tomorrow, you aren't driving in this state."  
Sami helps Dean to get up and clearly it was a big one because his legs are like jello. They make it to the car and as soon as Dean hits the seat he is sleeping. Sami can't help but wonders what happened.  
When Dean wake up next morning it's to the sound of his alarm and when he looks down he is still in his jeans full of seed.  
"Gross."  
Sami appears in the doorway and looks at him.  
"You're up."  
"Yeah..." Dean feels so embarrassed because this is the second time Sami hear him and well it's clearly a bit awkward.  
"What happened last night?"  
"I don't know it was... Way more intense than the others time... Felt like I was burning from the inside and everything went so fast yet not enough and... I don't know man it just.. It took me by surprise."  
Dean squirmed on the bed and no. Oh god not again.."Sami you should just... Go."  
"God again? How many time does he jerks off?"  
"Sami. Get out. "  
"Yeah right." Sami got out and went to the living room.  
Dean felt everything stop and took this time to go in the shower, at least he wouldn't come in his pant this time, but it never restarted. So he washed himself and threw some clothes on his bed choosing what he would wear. When he went into the living room he said to Sami that everything was alright so they both went to work. The day passed and nothing happened till he went out of the building to get lunch. He saw the freaking hot man again and he was still on his phone. Dean took his opportunity and went just in the way of the guy.  
"Hey, god, we meet often."  
"Yeah actually I should check in front of me for real."

Dean touches his arms, a good idea in his head. Roman saw the bruise on his arms, eyes fixed on it and he touched his own arm.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Oh, hmm.. I just didn't look where I was going and I went straight into the door handle. "  
Dean touched his bruise with a bit more pressure, feeling pain shock into his arm and saw Roman wince, but if he had more doubt about it he clearly heard the hiss. Dean eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it as much or most than the last one! Sorry for all the mistakes, there will be another chapter but maybe not today. Anyway tell me how did you find it! 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Xoxox 
> 
> S


	3. Tics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally realises all of his tics.

"You okay?" He asked still surprised that this man could be his soul mate. This freaking hot man could be the one that gives him pleasure without knowing it? Dean presses again just to be sure and Roman gives the same reaction.  
"Yeah. I'm good, sorry, it's just my stomach, it hurts."  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I uh.. I won't bother you more than this... Sorry for that again. I hope you will feel better!" Dean can't helps, but feels a little disappointed, he had so much hope that he had found him, now he have to continue his research, he met a lot of people because he never looks where he goes and in his job he haves to meet new people almost everyday. It could be anybody. He must continue his research. They both nod and continue their way without much more than a ' Good bye and have a good day.' Dean's day is boring. The only thing that keeps him awake is the image of the hot guy, the pathetic thing about it is that he never asked for a name so he doesn't even know what is the guys name. Dean can't wait to come home because seriously the day couldn't be more normal and slow than this. At his break, Sami is there and he seems excited.  
"So? Did you found him?"  
"No, it's harder than I thought it would be."  
"Okay, so I did a little more research about it." Sami pauses and looks at Dean. "I found something interesting. It's a thing about mythology it said that 'humans were originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them.' So in fact you are searching your other half, like literally. So maybe you should start by knowing yourself and learning your tic and habits then you could know what to search!"  
Dean looked at Sami incredulously.  
"Are you serious? I know who I am. Now I have to search myself?"  
"Dean. You don't realise how many tics you have if this is true it will be easier to find him." Sami say while scratching his cheeks, smiling when he see that Dean is doing the same thing.  
"What?"  
"See! You do that thing when someone talks to you!" Sami said pointing at Dean's hand.  
"Do what?"  
"When you talk to someone if someone do something with his hands, like scratching a place or just places his hands in a way, you do the exact same thing just second after."  
"I do not."  
" Dean. I told you, you have to know your habit and tics. You want to find this person or not?"  
"Yeah so what now I have to find someone with this tics too? I'm sure plenty of persons do that..."  
Sami looked at Dean apologizing.  
"Well it ain't your only tic..."  
"What? What do you mean 'it ain't your only tic'?"  
"Well, you have this tendency to tape on your collarbone when you are bored and your tongue is out when you are concentrated oh and sometimes when you are really concentrated you bite everything that you can possibly have in your hands, pen, spoon even straw or cup oh yeah your plastic coffee cup... You bite it, like always, when you are done with it you just bite the side of it sometime it's just your straw."  
"What the... I don't do that."  
"Yeah, you do, you just don't realise."  
"Shit, I must look stupid. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't think you can just stop it like that... Anyway, now it's helping you to find your soul mate so shut the fuck up. " Sami glared at Dean, daring him to say something more, Dean stopped the argument there.  
"Right, anyway. When did you do this research?"  
Sami makes a weird face."oh you know I...uh had sometime while working.."  
"God Sami, don't let this distract you. You could get fired."  
"I'm careful, don't worry about that, anyway, break's over we will talk about this tonight." They both make it to their respected place and Dean's day is a bit better. When he finally gets out of the building he finds himself checking around for the hot guy, he is a little disappointed. So he starts to walk again and he is in the parking when he feels someone puts his hand right on his bruise. He winces and turns around only to see the cute guy there, panting. He can see pain on the face of the other and Dean feels worry filling his stomach.  
"You okay? Is it your stomach? Do you need help?"  
"No I'm good, I'm good."  
"You're sure?" 

"Yeah it's.. " Roman frowns a bit. "I have... You will maybe think I'm crazy... But I have the same bruise. I lied earlier when I said it was my stomach... I don't know why, but when you touch your bruise, mine hurts too and I freaked out, do you think I'm crazy?"

Roman showed him his arms and yeah, it was there. Dean smiled and looked at Roman. So he wasn't wrong this morning. This man is his soul mate, his other half. He puts his hand on his arm and he looks at Roman only to see him do the exact same thing. God so it is true.  
"I don't think you are crazy. I... I want to ask you... Would you want to go out with me? We could go take a beer or coffee?" Roman makes a face like he is not sure if he wants to frown or smile and it's cute as hell.  
"Yeah, I'd like to"  
"I'm Dean, by the way."  
"Roman."  
As soon as their hands touched, Dean could felt his breathing gets ragged and his heart beats faster. Roman felt the same thing and Dean feel the need to touch Roman, he wants him close, so much closer than they are now. They both don't want to let go, but they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but well, it's because it wasn't suppose to be that way but I decided to insert this here before the next chapter. Anyway I hope you will like it even if it's not full of action, I promise the next chapter will be better!  
> Thank you all for your comments! 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Xoxoxo 
> 
> S


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean have some business to deal with Sami, but he also have a hot date waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support, it means so much to me when someone post a comment or leave a Kudo, seriously THANK YOU ALL! 
> 
> I love you all so much! 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S

"Tomorrow, 8 pm at the small bar from across the street?" Dean asks and Roman nods. They feel a little awkward, but soon they wave and say good bye. As soon as Roman can't hear him Dean takes his phone and call Sami. 

"Hi?"  
"Sami I found him."  
"What?"  
"The guy, you know ? I found him and you were right he is freaking hot and I am so attracted to him. Oh my god Sami we are going out tomorrow."  
"It's awesome Dean, but I'm a little busy I'll call you later, bye."  
And the phone went off. Dean is confuse, but he feel a sudden big wave of happiness rush over him and he doesn't know if it's his or Roman but he doesn't care. When he gets home that night Roman was definitely jerking off because the minutes he is in the stairs to go to his apartment he feels pleasure rush over him. He have to go up because he is currently in the stairs and he can't just have an orgasm here. Roman doesn't seems to think that way because Dean have the time to climb 6 stairs before he feels the pleasure coming in his way.  
"Fuck. Shit shit shit." Dean continue to go up stairs, but he is not concentrated enough and he ends up in front of his neighbors door, moaning and panting. He is close, so close from both his orgasm and his door. He have no chance, his knees are shaking and he falls in front of his door, moaning and trying to get more friction on his dick. He doesn't make it inside and he is coming in his pants again. Dean thought about asking Roman to pay for all those jeans. He is panting, his head on the door, his eyes closed, when someone clears his throat.  
"You okay Buddy?"  
"Oh, Sami, uh yeah it's just... I just I was going up and it... Well it started again and I couldn't make it in time.."  
Sami hums and they both go inside. "So, you found him?"  
"Yeah and you were right, at least from what I saw, he has this tic too. He his awesome. So hot. I can't wait for you to meet him." Dean is excited, but at the same time, he is so tired that Sami is talking to him when he falls asleep. Next thing he knows is that he is in his bed, in his boxer still full of semen and that Sami is gone. While showering Dean can't help, but wonder if Sami is mad because usually he would have stayed. He makes a mental note to call or ask him later. Just before going to work he tries to call Sami, but got no answer, he tell himself to call him again at his break, what he totally forget to do because Roman is on his thought. His morning is long and boring, but when he goes to eat he remember his date with Roman and a smile is on his face.He goes back to work and the day is brighter, way too long for Dean's liking, but nicer. He got out of work at 6:30 pm, went straight back home he wants to be ready. Just before going in the shower he tries to call Sami again, no answer, so he went in the shower. After his shower Dean choses what he wants to wear and he think black tight jeans and a pale blue t-shirts should be okay. Just when he to do his hair he feels it. The heat in his stomach, his cock hardening, this sensation of something touching his dick, his brain melting and the need to cum. Seriously Roman? You are masturbating now? He quickly removed his pant and underwear.  
"Holly shit. Roman..."  
Dean gasped for the first time he could moan a name. The pleasure coming in big wave and Roman seemed to realize that time wasn't on his side because he hurried and a big wave of pleasure went though Dean, Roman really realize that he doesn't have time and Dean's orgasm is fast, probably between 5 and 10 minutes. After a while Dean was about to sit in front of the tv when he felt like something changed, he could feels some pleasure but not enough to make him hard just half hard, but it wasn't that apparent so he started to check his hair again. He then ate a bit, but his stomach didn't let him eat much he was nervous and the thing keeping him half hard was still there. Roman was going to go on his date with that. He checked the time 7:48, he should go straight to the bar so he wouldn't be late. That's what he decided so he took his jacked and got out. He went to the bar and waited for Roman to come. Dean swore he never stared this long at a door before. He didn't want to miss Roman so his eyes were literally glued to the door. When Roman walked in he could feels the wave of nervousness going though him. Roman scans the room and smiles when he finally sees him. He goes straight toward Dean and man Dean can feels his mouth goes dry. Roman is so fucking hot. Without thinking his hand goes over the bruise and when he puts pressure on it, they both hiss, Roman putting a delicate hand on his bruise.  
"Fuck man this bruise hurt as hell, stop that." He said while pointing at Dean's hand on the bruise.

Dean smile deviously. He does know about sharing the pain, but Roman doesn't know about the bond and Dean can't helps, but press again harder. It's only karma for all the time Roman jerks off. Roman winces and glares at Dean.  
"Yeah I know how you feel." He touches lightly over the bruise and Roman feels goosebumps rising over his arms and the small hair on his neck rising too, a shiver runs on his spine and Roman frowns.  
"Do you find it cold here?"  
"No, I think it's pretty hot actually, why?"  
"I don't know, I feel like I'm cold. "  
"Do you want my jacket?"  
Roman blushes a bit and Dean can feel the embarrassment Roman is feeling. He bites his lips, but finally nod and Roman puts it on. Dean can't helps but feels a little turned on by the image in front of him. Roman smiles and the conversation goes from what they do in life to what they like and little by little Dean feels his heart beats a little faster. They both gets turned on by the other and Roman feels so stupid for the fucking plug in his ass because now he is achingly hard and he can feels his dick pulsing. He shifts a bit on his seat and the butt plug changes his angle, massaging his prostate and his breath catches. He chokes on air and after a while try to regain some control.  
Dean feels blushes creeps on his face and he knows exactly how Roman feels he succeeded to keep a straight face, well he thinks he does. He try to place his dick in a way that it isn't hurting him, but as soon as his fingers touches his cock, Roman is squirming on his seat and a low moan escape his lips. Dean's eyes goes wide and he looks at Roman across the table.

"I- I'm sorry...for...uh, that." He try to put a straight face, but Dean can sees and feels how Roman is enjoying himself.  
"No big deal man" Dean smiles, no he smirks. " I think you look pretty hot like that."  
He doesn't even look awkward after this comment and Dean isn't sure if Roman actually catched it because of the pleasure in him.  
Roman is trying to gain some control, but Dean doesn't help at all. He takes a sip of his beer and feels delighted by the cold beer.  
"Uh, I ... Thanks..." Roman then check the time. It's been a while since he wears that plug and it's getting late. " I should probably go you know it's getting late.."  
Dean smiles, Roman had hears him."Yeah, we should go then, but before you go... I would like to see you again, soon. "  
Roman nods and he moves a bit on his chair, didn't think the plug would move too, making him squirms and then moan from the movement. Dean can feel all of it, but he wants to see Roman go wild so he touches his own dick and Roman's eyes rolls back in his head, a thin layer of sweat appearing on his face and on his neck and his breath catches. When Dean squeezes his cock Roman gasps and he puts his hands on the table, writhing, trying to understand what the hell is happening. When he looks at Dean he sees the satisfied look and the slyly grin and he narrows his eyes. 

"W-what are you...Doing?"  
"Me? Nothing, you seem like you are having fun though."  
"D-dean..."  
Roman is moaning his name and his eyes are almost all black because of his dilated pupils. He looks at Dean, lust writing all over his face and he wants, he needs, he craves to kiss Dean. 

"Oh god Dean, Dean can you... " Roman gasps and his eyes closes for a while.  
"Kiss me. Dean, fuck. Kiss me. Please, please please."  
Roman moans again and Dean can't helps but listen to Roman's demands and kisses him. This is were it went out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a better chapter than the last and that you will like it, please don't kill me for the end, the next chapter should be out tomorrow! Anyway tell me if you liked it! 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	5. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have a talk, Sami and Dean need one and fast.

They kissed, softly at first because it was still a little awkward, but as soon as the weird feeling stops the kiss become more intense, mouths working together, tongue are dancing against each others and teeth clashing, eager to have more. Dean and Roman are separated by the table at first, but soon enough they both collapse and the contact make them moan. Hands are exploring the other body and quick enough hands goes under their clothes and they make out. In a bar. Dean snaps out of it, his hands on Roman's ass and his lips so close to Roman's own lips that when he talks they brush against it. Roman's hands are so close to Dean's crotch that he thinks if Dean would have wait a second later, his hands would have been in his pants. 

 

"I really, really enjoy this moment believe me, but I don't think we should do this on a... First date and well, not here." Dean is panting and it takes all his might to take a step back. Roman seems still pretty wrecked, but he nods.  
"Yeah I'm... I'm sorry I don't know what happened. Fuck...uh. Sorry.."  
"It's okay, just... Do you want to you know go home with me? I mean... To talk."  
"Talk, yeah sure okay."  
They both brush their clothes and get the hell out of there walking to Dean's house. The air calm them both a bit, Roman is squirming a bit sometimes because of the plug, but he seems more in control than before. They both made it to Dean's place in a agreable silence, that makes them both calm down and Dean tells Roman that he can use the bathroom. What Roman do as soon as his shoes are off. He removes the plug and put it in one of his pocket, sighting in relief. When he gets out Dean is on the couch head in his hands.  
"Listen, I'm really sorry for that... I just I didn't think it would... Do that."  
"Oh, no, no it's not that I just have so much thing to explain to you and I don't know were to start.."  
"Well tell me like it come to you.."  
"I think we are soul mate. I know it sound crazy, but one of my friend Sami told me a bit about it. Same bruise, you can feel the strong emotions of the other and the sensation too."  
Roman looked at him for a long time, but Dean understood, it was a big thing and if he was Roman he would have hit him in the face and ran so it wasn't that bad.  
"Okay so you think we are soul mate.."  
"Yeah."  
This silence again and Dean thinks that he is going to leave, but Roman moves to sit more comfortably and extends his hand toward Dean's arm, pressing right on the bruise, making them both hiss.  
"Okay. Right. Well... Listen, I can't explain that so the more reasonable thing right now is your theory."  
"Yeah. Uh. When I said the sensation and strong feeling... It means that when you... Touch yourself.. I can feel it... And well I am not judging you at all, but.. Next time please give me a call, just so you know... I can... Be safe or not in public."  
"Oh dear god. That is more than embarrassing. I'm sorry did I...? In public? "  
Dean blushed a bit.  
"Well in my car, I was just in the parking thanks god. In front of my friend and...in the stairs...on my way here, oh and one time while I was sleeping.. Oh and in the bar too, well what you felt, it was a bit my fault, sorry.." Dean bit his lips and Roman looks at him.  
"I'm not sure what to do with theses information.."  
"Well we could plan another date, maybe ?" Dean voice was so full of hope that even he found that he sounded desperate.  
"Sure. Yeah, I mean we could. It kind of felt good in the bar you know... Kissing you." Roman feels his face heat up and he know his face is probably a bit red.  
"Yeah it did felt good." Dean pause and looks at Roman. "Maybe, we could just kiss, I mean we are soul mate after all... What does dates means anyway."  
"Yeah, right."  
Just after this comment they both agreed and their lips met, both of them getting up and hands placing themselves on the other's body just as if they done this all the time. Dean's hand find their way in Roman's hair and neck while Roman's hand are on Dean's hips and lower back, pressing him closer.  
It feels good, so good, in fact it feels right. Dean can't helps but thinks about it, so that is what you feel when you are complete. Dean can feels them getting more and more into this, but he can't, even if this is his soul mate he just can't fuck someone on the first date. So they just stay at this, kissing each other. They make out for a good ten minutes, up in the living room before they both move to rest on the couch, Dean on top of Roman, they kiss and their hands explore the body in front of them. Dean's hands on Roman's chest and belly while Roman hands are on Dean's neck and back.

Roman breaks the kiss and looks at Dean.  
"Are you going to answer?"  
"Uh?"  
"Your phone, it's ringing."  
After that Dean can definitely hears it. "Oh, yeah right, just a second..."  
Dean checks his phone and when he sees it's Sami he answers.  
"Hey man, why didn't you answered today?"  
"Hey... Uh... Oh, uh,I uh..had..I didn't feel to talk.."  
"Okaay...So why are you calling?"  
"Well, we said we could talk yesterday, but... Okay I get it you're busy. Sorry."  
"No Sami it's not... Sami?"  
Sami had hung up. "What the fuck?" Dean tries to call him back, multiple time, but he never gets an answer, Sami must be very mad at him, he must have did something, Dean can't helps, but thinks he fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this ending again, but I'm currently writing the other chapter so it should be post by tonight or tomorrow morning. Hope you liked it even if this wasn't what you were expecting, I know you all, but don't worry, there will be plenty of other time between these two! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Xoxox  
> S


	6. Required talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami's problem is bigger than what Dean thought at first... They really needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope you will like this chapter because it was done, I was about to copy it to post it and then I clicked on cut and I had to write it all again. So yeah I really really love you to do it and post it now! 
> 
> Xoxoxo 
> 
> S

"Everything's okay?"  
"Well, I am, but I feel like something is wrong."  
"Is this a friend of yours?"  
"Yeah, more like a brother to me, always knew him... I don't know I feel like I was an asshole to him for the last few days and I think he is mad.. It just feels so wrong we never had a fight, at least not like that."  
"Do you want to go see him? I don't mind, seriously I don't want you to be sad or cause you trouble and all..."  
"Well if you don't mind yes.. I would like to go.."  
"Well then can we take your car? You can leave me at home? "  
"Yeah sure, but I don't think the conversation with Sami is going to be this long, I will just stop by his house and then I can lift you home."  
"Works for me."  
So they both put their shoes and Dean took another jacket, for himself and they both got to Dean's car. The road is a bit more quiet, but not awkward, Dean is worried, Roman can feels it so he doesn't want to interfere. 

"You sure he's going to be comfortable with me in the car?"  
"Yeah, no worry, I don't think he is that mad... Well I hope."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, anyway we're here."

They agreed on that and when Dean arrive at Sami's house it's just like there is nobody there, there is no light, all the curtains are closed, there is no sound. Dean thought of going back to the car, but he knocks on the door anyway. After a while he hears the door unlock and Sami is there.  
"Hey, you didn't answer my phone call."  
"I don't want to bother you. You have a date." Sami is trying to close the door but Dean put his foot in the door.  
"What's up with you man? You've never been like that before?"  
"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me."  
"Sami, talk to me, I know something's bothering you."  
"I said I'm fine. Now leave me alone and go take care of your date."  
"And I said no."  
Sami and Dean both glare at each other and Sami push the door against Dean's foot.  
"You don't want to hurt your date would you? Remove your foot."  
Dean feels bad because this is a difficult decision, he don't want to hurt Roman, but at the same time he don't want to leave Sami like that. He moves his foot out of the way and Sami closes the door right after that. 

"Sami, let's talk, please! I know you can hear me."  
"Sami!"  
"Damn it Sami. I will call you tomorrow, you better answer." Dean says that but he knows he will try again after lifting Roman home. When he gets back to the car Roman is clearly uncomfortable.  
"So he is that mad and I clearly am part of the problem."  
"Roman, don't worry, Sami just needs to calm down a bit... I will call him tomorrow."  
"If you say so.."  
The road to Roman's house is quiet, but after a few minutes Dean can't support it so he turns the radio on. When Roman told him that his house is the next to the left Dean sight. He doesn't feel right, he knows how stubborn Sami is and he don't want to lose him, they need to talk and fast. Roman knows and feels Dean worry, he kisses him good bye and get out of the care, hoping with all his might that everything will be fine.  
When Dean finally makes it to Sami's house, it's in the same state as half an hour ago, no signs of life.  
He knocks again on the door, to have no answer back. He knocks again, still nothing, so he calls Sami, hearing the ringtone of the phone, but Sami is stubborn and he doesn't answer. So Dean takes a chance, go big or go home and tried the door, locked. Dean didn't want to go this far, but he tries the window, it's open, so he slides inside like a thief and opens the light when inside. Maybe Sami went sleeping, Dean thinks because there is no soud, not the TV not the shower or a game on a phone anything. Dean knows Sami's house just like his so he goes to every room in the house only to find that the only room Sami can be is his bedroom. Dean goes in front of the door, calling Sami's cell phone and he is clearly in his room, Dean waits to see if Sami's going to answer, seems like not. So Dean knocks on the door, no answer. There is no way that Sami is sleeping with all the noises that Dean had done, but as soon as his hand touches the door handle he hears it, a soft sniff and a ragged breath. Dean freezes, that's why Sami isn't answering. He saw Sami cry when he was in so much pain before and not that many time, that now, he doesn't know what to do for a while, he just stay there. Sami's breath catches again, sniffing and sheets rustles till Sami blows his nose. Dean can't stand it anymore, he opens the door. Sami hands are in his hair, his red puffy face is full of tears, he looks like a complete mess and Dean understands that this isn't a simple fight, Sami is in so much pain that he haven't even talk to him about it, it's important, it's fucking big. When Sami hears him coming he groans and hides his face in a blanket. 

"Sami what's happening? Man what's wrong? Talk to me..."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about you Sami, we're brother, what's wrong..."  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone."  
"Doesn't seems like fine to me, what's wrong?"  
"I said leave me alone I'm fine."  
"I said no. Tell me what the fuck is wrong?"  
"MY LIFE IS WRONG DEAN."  
"What? What are you talking about...?"  
Sami snorts at this and Dean feels like an asshole for not noticing that his friend was so unhappy.  
"What am I talking about? I'm talking about you finding your soul mate while I can't figure if I like girl or boy. I'm talking about me helping you and getting zero fucking thank you from you. I'm talking about losing my fucking job. I'm talking about not being able to find and keep a person that likes me. I'm talking about all the crap in my life while your is shining bright and full of happiness! I'm talking about me being done with this shit." 

"Sami... Why didn't you tell me all that before? I could've help you going though this... Your job, man I can help you finding another one... I'm sorry, I was an asshole about all this situation and I know I wasn't grateful enough, well I wasn't showing it but I am. You are the perfect lover Sami, you're funny, caring, honest, faithful, supportive, your cute, you're intimidating when the people aren't at your level. I can present you to people... C'mon man you can't leave me, I can't live without you."

"Oh, please, Dean, cut the crap. You found your fucking soul mate, you would be perfectly fine without me."  
Dean feels rage boiling in his stomach, he can feels it in his veins and he slaps Sami's face. 

"Don't you ever say something like that again. I might have found my soul mate, but that doesn't mean I only need him or only want him in my life. I want and need you too. He ain't my brother, he is not you Sami. I need you in my life."  
They are both crying and Dean hugs Sami so tightly that he thinks he is maybe strangling him, but Sami sobs in his neck and Dean just wants himself close.  
"Promise me you won't leave me."  
"I'm so sorry Dean.."  
"I don't care about your excuse, I want you to promise me you won't leave me."  
"I won't... I promise. Dean I'm so sorry."  
Dean caresses Sami's back softly trying to calm him.  
"Everything will be alright now, I promise."  
"Okay.."  
"I love you so much Sami. So much."  
"I love you too. I'm sorry."  
After a while Sami seems to be calmer and they both sit on the bed. Dean smile a bit.  
"Sooo, you could be playing in our team and you didn't tell me?"  
"Well I... I mean I was... I'm still... Searching."  
"Uh-uh. I will find you someone before you can even blink. Already have someone on my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think about adding another couple in the story, it won't change Roman and Dean relationship, just like I started to think that Sami could be with someone, don't want to spoil the surprise so... Anyway, they won't be the principal couple just like their meeting. Hope you liked it, I feel so inspired right now! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Xoxoxo 
> 
> S


	7. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Dean's friendship.

Dean slept at Sami's house that night because well, he missed him and he was still a little worried. When he wakes up Sami can't help but to think about the conversation they had last night about Dean presenting him to a good friend of his. 

"You have someone in mind.... Who?"  
Dean smiles looking at Sami.  
"Well I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I'm sure you will get along. We could have a double date? You, me, Roman and your hot date? " Dean sounds hopeful and Sami trust Dean with his life so he nods, seeing the smile on Dean's face growing bigger. 

"Awesome! I will text him and we will see when he is free!"  
Dean had texted him, even if it was late and the answer had come right away.  
"He says he is free after 6:30 p.m. most of this week, just not Thursday. What about tomorrow?"  
"You sure tomorrow...?"  
"If you want, if not we can totally take another day like Friday. It's just that tomorrow's my day off, it's your choice if you want to..."  
"No, tomorrow's fine.."  
Dean agreed and had text Sami's date to confirm, what he did just a minute later. 

 

When Sami thinks about it he can't helps, but feels a little nervous about this, he doesn't want this to fail again. Dean wakes up just a little bit after and he looks at Sami.  
"You want to talk about something? Get this out of your chest? "  
"No it's.."  
"If you say fine I swear I'm going to slap this crap out of you."  
"Okay.I'm just a little nervous it's all."  
"Well we have all day to relax and prepare you for tonight!"  
"Shouldn't you be calling Roman, to see if he is free tonight?"

Dean's face gets paler.  
"Oh crap."  
"What have you done?"  
"Well... The date didn't went as I planned and... I uh... I forgot to ask for his number."  
"Okay... So how are you going to talk to him..?"  
"Well...."  
Thats how they both ended up in front of Roman's house waiting for a sign that Roman was up. Roman checked in the windows because it isn't everyday that a car is in front of your house for no reason. When he sees Dean with someone he goes at the door and opens it. They both get out of the car. Sami is quite uncomfortable to be honest. 

"Hey, you must be Sami, I'm Roman." He looks at Dean then extend his hand for Sami, they shake it as Sami says a quiet hi.  
"Yeah... Uh what are you doing here ?"  
"Well me and Sami talked last night and... I wanted to go on a date with you and Sami and his date, but I realized that I didn't ask for your number so... Here I am."  
"When do you want to go on a date? I would love to go on a double date. I never did."  
"Let me think.. Uh what about tonight? Tell me tonight is good, I don't want to be a third wheel. "  
"I can make it work for tonight." They both smile and Sami can't help, but take a step back, he his the third wheel and he feels it perfectly. "I should give you my number, so you don't have to come here and all." They exchange their number and say good bye. When they are finally both in the car Dean looks at Sami clearly expecting something out of him.  
"What?"  
"How do you find him?"  
"Well he is attractive and he seems nice..." "That's all? Nothing else?" "I don't know I talked with him for like 5 seconds."  
"Okay, yeah, true, sorry, now we have to like kinda put this bat out of your ass because seriously I want my friend back. "  
Sami glares at him.  
"Seriously? The bat out of my ass? Have you seen him? You are the one who will have a bat in his ass." Sami says and Dean can hears the smile in Sami's voice.  
"That's what I'm talking about! I love you like that, relax, everything is going to be okay. We will even find you a job soon. We'll do some research on what you want to do and we will go get it."  
"I never really knew you were so inspirational. Should be a life coach Dean. Your slogan could be something like: ' let remove that bat from your ass.' "  
They both laugh like kids and when they made it to Sami's house they are still laughing. "Such a kid making joke about bat in the ass."  
Sami looks at him. "Such a kid laughing at my joke"  
They both laugh again and then out of nowhere the conversation become serious again.  
"Is he hot?"  
Dean frowns at Sami, confused.  
"Did I miss something? Who are we talking about Roman?"  
"Woooah he clearly fucked the common sense out of your head. No, the date you want to present me?"  
"Oh, hey it ain't like that between me and him we haven't... You know fucked okay and yes he's hot."  
"Can I at least get a name? Or his age or well something?"  
"Well... He's two years younger than you and his name his Seth."  
"Seth, I think it ring a bell, do I know him?"  
"No, I must have talked about him one time or two... Believe me you would remember him. His ass is quite something."  
"Okay. If you say so.. Oh wait. Wait I remember he's the one doing crossfit right?"  
"Yeah... How the fuck you remember that?"  
"Well his ass, you told me about his ass... And how we should start doing crossfit to have a nice ass too."  
Dean laugh.  
"Remember me if I have something important to say to you to talk about ass. Man that was like a year ago."  
"Never forget great ass advise. That's what you told me once."  
"Yeah, don't use my word against me... I never started crossfit in the end. "  
They both laugh and again the conversation became more funny and Dean can't help, but to be happy about it. He missed laughing like that with Sami.  
"What are we wearing tonight?" Without really realizing it the time is still going and it's a bit before lunch when Sami checks the time.  
"Good question, we will have to go by my house too, but now let's just eat okay?"  
"Yeah you want to order in or I can cook something?"  
"Man.. I would kill to cook like you I can't cook for shit."  
"I suppose that means Sami cook me something? I hope that Roman have this skills cause you will be fat."  
"I know I really need to stop buying pizza and ramen and all this crap."  
"I can do steak? Or salad? Or both? What do you want?"  
"Both sound good. I'm like so hungry man."  
"Okay then."  
While Sami is cooking Dean is texting with Roman. 

"What kind of date is it?"  
"Well the kind of date we had yesterday, well, we will wait to be alone for the end.."  
"Yeah. You could sleep at my house tonight? We could even have breakfast together tomorrow?"  
"Sounds great to me, do you have something in mind for bed time?"  
"We will see tonight... Depends on how the date go.."  
"Didn't we agree that date wasn't that important yesterday?"  
"Yeah... But I don't think that the answer 'I want to fuck you real bad in my bed' is a great answer at 11:55 in the morning"  
"I think that's a great answer no matter what time is it."  
"You want me to ask you what you are wearing too?"

Dean laugh alone and Sami sees the smile on Dean face.  
"No, anyway, me and Sami are going to eat, talk to you later, the date's at 7 p.m. same bar as yesterday."  
"Can't wait to be there. "

"You know, I think Roman is great." Sami says seriously and Dean looks at him with wide eyes.  
"What made you change your word?"  
"Well, he is your other half, so he can't be that bad and I know he makes you happy so it's all that matters to me."  
They both smile happily and Dean sniffs the air.  
"Smells good, is it ready?"  
"You can pick in the salad bowl, it's ready."  
They both eat and Dean never felt this happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all want more of Roman and Dean interaction, but it will come more in the next chapter, I think it's important to see Sami and Dean together as well cause friendship is important too. Anyway, can't wait to write about the date and know how you found it! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	8. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date with Roman and Dean and Sami and Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably talk more about Seth and Sami for a while because well they will be important in this story and well I'm thinking about writing about both Seth and Sami and Roman and Dean. Anyway, hope you enjoy even if I know you all want the next chapter.

The day is pretty much like any other day, Sami and Dean are together almost all day, sometimes Dean have some texts from Roman or Seth and without really realizing it it's near 6 p.m. Dean and Sami are getting ready, Sami in the shower, Dean just got out. They both already had chose their clothes and Dean is putting his clothes on. When Sami gets out of the shower Dean is almost ready. He looks at Sami and Sami puts his thumb up while he holds his towel with his other hand. He waits for Sami to get ready and when he finally gets out of his room Dean smiles. 

"You're nervous again."  
"It's that obvious?"  
"Well, maybe it's your shaking hands, or your terrified face."  
"I know, but it's been a while since I went on a date and I don't know it's way more stressful than what I remember." Sami sighs and Dean puts his hand on Sami's shoulder.  
"Hey I'll be there and Seth is a nice guy, he is probably stressed too. Everything will be fine."  
They smile at each other and Dean checks the time.  
"Holy shit we're going to be late if we don't hurry."  
"Shit. Yeah, go okay. I can do this."  
"Yeah c'mon." So they both get in the car and Sami drives them there. When they arrive, Roman is getting out of his car. Dean calls him and he comes smiling.  
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
"I'm good, but Sami might throws up." Dean smirks and Sami hits him on the shoulder, making both Roman and Dean say ouch.  
"Oh! God. Roman I'm sorry I didn't thought of... I'm so sorry!"  
"It's okay man, isn't your fault. He deserves it."  
Dean laughs and Roman looks at him.  
"I'm happy you two are getting along, but you know Seth isn't going to be happy if we're late."  
"Seth? "  
"Sami's date, it's their first date."  
"It's funny I know a Seth, we did crossfit together."  
Sami and Dean looks at each other both thinking about the jokes from earlier and they both laugh.  
"That's him! Well everybody knows Sami's date except Sami, that's so great!"  
"Oh, he's a nice guy" Roman pauses wait for Dean to take a step before them and whispers at Sami." He has a great ass, good choice man."  
Sami laughs and Dean looks at them with narrowed eyes. They both look at him with an innocent face and Dean smiles taking Roman's hand in his. He's so happy that they get along. Sami walks beside them and when Dean walks toward a table with a guy Sami freezes completely. Fuck. This guys is really hot. He can hears Dean talking and this is what makes him come back to reality.  
"Uh, what?"  
"You okay?" Dean asks with his eyebrows up.  
"Yeah he's just... Gorgeous. Like wow I... Shit. I'm not in his level."  
"You are, believe me now c'mon your date is waiting."  
Sami can't describes how grateful he is because Roman is talking with Seth and it's what gives him the time to find a bit of courage inside him.  
"Man, you two are going to get along I already know it!" Roman is telling to Seth and he smiles and Sami feels himself melt completely, this is a great smile. Dean needs to give a small push on his back so he can moves again.

"Seth, let me present to you, my better half, Sami, excuse him for his shyness, it's because he finds you cute." Dean says and Sami feels his face heat up."Sami, this is Seth, a good friend of mine."  
Seth smiles again and extends his hands toward Sami, while Roman and Dean take a seat and watch them like two idiot.  
"I think this might work, not as good as us, but they will be great for each other." Roman says and Dean looks at him feeling proud.  
"No one is as good as us." He laughs and kisses Roman on the lips softly.  
Roman nods and Sami and Seth sit in front of them. The conversation is good, the date goes well, Sami and Seth seems to like each other, Roman and Dean are either kissing or talking about something stupid, they had asked for food, everything was great. They all get along and Dean is happy. His friends are happy, he feels complete with Roman, his life is good. Often Dean would looks on Sami's side and finds him staring at Seth while he talks with Roman. Dean feels so proud that Roman looks at him and laughs.  
"Feeling proud of yourself here?"  
"Yeah, I feel great with myself."  
"I feel that yeah, I'm happy too."  
"We are all happy, look at him, he stares at Seth like a lost puppy." They both laugh quietly and Dean is moving to cuddle with Roman on the seat. Roman puts his arms around Dean's shoulder. They feel great, that's when Dean sees it. Sami is talking with Roman about something and he catches Seth looking lovingly at Sami, that is nice, Dean thought, but something feels funny, he don't know what till Sami starts to chew on his plastic fork like always when he's listening at something interesting and he sees Seth doing the same thing. This couldn't be... He narrows his eyes suspicious and he hits Seth's legs under the table. Sami glares at him and Seth looks more surprised than anything.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sorry, it was a spasm. I might need to walk, it's been a while since we are here..." He can't say if what he thinks is true. He doesn't want to hurt Seth either. Maybe he is imagining things. This soul mate thing is going to drive him crazy.  
"I can go walk with you if you want, while they are talking." Seth says suddenly. Dean nods even if he would prefer to go with Roman. He kisses Roman on the cheek and sees Seth looking at Sami just before their eyes met and Seth blushes. Dean saw him staring.  
Once they are out Dean smirks.  
"Sooo, how do you find him?"  
"Well, he his charming and funny and he his beautiful and we get along pretty well... I wouldn't mind to see him again."  
"Oh I know that you like him, I have eyes man, I caught you starring a couple of time."  
"Yeah, I know, but it's difficult not to stare at him. You and Roman then, you didn't told me?"  
"Well it's a new thing... We aren't like.. Together yet, but soon I hope... I'm going home with him tonight."  
"Oh. Well I hope you the best. Ro's a nice guy!" They smile and go inside only to see Roman and Sami laughing together.  
"Must be nice to see your best friend gets along so well with your soon to be boyfriend."  
"Yeah, really nice."  
They sit with the two other and Roman looks at him with a smirks.  
"Never forget great ass advise?"  
"Oh god... Well it's so nice now you and him are going to be friend and conspire against me?" They both laugh again and Roman's smirk widen.  
"Seems like it. It's okay I like to hear from you."  
Dean blushes.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't go to far Sami, I could tell some great story to Seth too."  
"Okay, I'm going to shut up now Roman our alliance is over, sorry man."  
Seth looks at Dean then Sami.  
"What did you do? Why is this threat is so effective? I want to know. Dean? Tell me everything? "  
"Well I could tell you this time when Sami fell in the stairs, because he was distracted by the guy in front of him, or this time in the gym when-"  
"Okay! Nobody wants to know this!"  
Both Roman and Seth answered  
"I do!" While Sami was blushing and glaring at Dean.  
"Well, me and Sami we went to the gym not so long ago and you will both discover pretty quickly that Sami is very clumsy and easily distracted."  
Dean pauses and smirks at Sami that is looking away, arms crossed on his chest. "Sami and I we were on the conveyor belt and I don't know what happened, but I think he tripped or something and he..." Dean needs to take a pause because he is laughing and Sami glares at him.  
"I tripped, yeah and I fell face first on someone because of the conveyor belt."  
Dean is laughing so hard he is crying and both Seth and Roman laugh more because of that than the story in it self."  
"Yeah... On someone's.... boobs." And Dean is laughing harder and Roman his biting his lips so hard trying to contain his own laugh but the look on Sami's face makes him crack, as well as Seth.  
"Oh it's not that funny... Things like that happens all the time okay.."  
The 3 mans only laugh more at that and Sami is pouting. Roman stops laughing first, then Dean and Seth.  
"Don't pout Sami c'mon it was funny."  
"It wasn't."  
Roman looks at Seth and he is frowning.  
"Okay, yeah it wasn't funny. I'm sorry I laughed I wouldn't found it funny either, this is your first date." Roman finally says and Dean looks at him like he just told the earth was a cube.  
"Yeah it's true, okay, it would have been more funny if we would have joked about this later, but don't worry, I still think that you're cute."  
Sami's face light up with a bright smile and both Roman and Dean thought about how cute this is.  
"Okay, seriously, I think they are at our level you know." Roman whispers and Dean laugh quietly. " Yeah, they are great together, we will just say that we're equal because we're awesome."  
Sami and Seth are so smooth that it influence the other couple to cuddle on their seat. When the conversation starts to dies, they all agree to go home. Roman and Dean leave together and even just in the car the excitation is palpable. They both can't wait to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to write more, to give you something more hot, but well my brain just kept distracting me so that's what I was able to do. Sorry for the long chapter without much interaction between Roman and Dean, but like I said I want to make Sami and Seth a principal couple too, hope you will like them! 
> 
> Love you 
> 
> Xoxoxo 
> 
> S


	9. Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean's night after their double date. Sex. This is sex and only sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this I what you wanted for a while so I posted this chapter tonight to please you, hope you like it. Sorry for all the mistakes, but I wrote this quickly and I feel too lazy to correct myself.... 
> 
> Xoxoxo

The way to Roman's house is so long in Dean kind that he thinks they are in the car for hours. Funny enough, it took almost 10 minutes. When the car stop Dean looks at Roman then...

"You ready to fuck me in your bed?" Dean says with a smirk.  
"I'm ready since I saw you for the first time. Why did you think I was jerking off so often?"  
"Well we had more then just one theory..."  
"Okay, let just go inside."  
They both start to be turned on, mostly because they know what's coming and even if this is going way more faster than what Dean wanted at first, he can't lie, he wants it as bad as Roman. The only thing Dean can think is the amount of pleasure they will both have while actually making love together. Roman must have been tired because Dean feels him pulls him inside. Once the door is closed everything goes out of control. Dean is pushed against the door, Roman pressed against him, his lips leaving a trail of kiss from his jaw to his collarbone, Dean's jean starts to feel a bit more tight, the more Roman presses kisses on his neck, he then starts to nibble on the soft skin and Dean's breath starts to get faster. Roman leaves Dean's neck to kiss him on the mouth and the kiss is one of this kiss you have while making out with someone, Roman's tongue is in his mouth, dancing with his, it's a sloppy, slow kiss and it turns Dean on. Roman can feels Dean erection and he knows he is as turned on the Dean. Dean then broke the kiss to push Roman's shirt up and off and Roman do the same with Dean's. When they kiss again it's skin on skin and Dean can't help, but moan. The kiss become more intense and teeth are clicking together, they are eager to have more. Dean's hand goes from Roman's neck to his belly to finally press on Roman's ass. Ass is the part of someone Dean is obsessed with. Roman doesn't want to take all this time cause Dean can feel him unfastening his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and then he feels them pooling around his feet, Dean always had a small waist, Roman loves that. He loves that he is bigger than Dean. They are moving, but either of them really know where. Once Dean's jean are off Roman's hand are all over Dean, on his ass, on his back, his thighs and finally on his clothed cock. They both moan and Dean undo Roman's pants so fast he thinks he could have an award for that. After that they collapse together and either of them could tell how they succeeded to get to Roman's bedroom but Dean feels his knees hits the bed and suddenly he is on his back on the bed. Roman looks at him with eager eyes and he goes between Dean's legs and returns to attack Dean's neck with kisses and love bite, he wants to mark him, while Dean is squeezing Roman's ass cheeks and grinds against Roman's own hard member.  
They are both moaning and even if Dean knows he is way too turned on and that he should stop he can't bring himself to do it. Roman doesn't seem to mind and he even thrust against Dean's hips. They are both way too turned on and the only thing Dean knows is that this is over way too soon for him the pleasure they share are too much for him. He can feel the heat pooling in his belly and maybe it's because Roman's pleasure is accumulated with his and they need a bit more time to get use to get this huge wave of pleasure, but they doesn't even have the time to remove their boxer that they are both coming in a loud moan. For a while all they can hear is their panting and Dean can feel the sticky mess between them and he feels gross. 

"More fucking, less teasing next time, we will succeed I know we can do this. It's just... Usually I don't have this much pleasure at the same time but since I feel your and you feel mine it's way more difficult to get the control.."  
"Yeah. That's what I'm thinking too. You want to go in the shower? We can just wash this quickly and go to sleep too, your choice."  
Dean moans when Roman's thigh touches his dick and Roman is more careful. They both feel exhausted.  
"I say we wash this quickly, go to sleep, try this again tomorrow morning before going to work, in the shower."  
"Sounds perfect to me." Roman gets up and go to the bathroom to take a wet cloths and when he comes back Dean is sleeping. So Roman washes himself, takes two boxer and go to Dean, removing his underwear slowly and carefully, washing him and then put one of his underwear on him. As soon as he throw the cloths away he falls back on the pillow and he falls asleep cuddling Dean. Dean wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing and he sees that it's his alarm he turns it off and looks at Roman, he is still sleeping. Dean remove the cover slowly and he starts kissing Roman's belly and he can feels Roman getting turned on. He kisses and sucks on each nipple and Roman's starts to squirm. When Dean's hand makes contact with Roman's cock, he's hard and his eyes are open, he moans and his voices is rough with sleep. Dean goes down and removes Roman's underwear, freeing the other man's dick, making him moan. When Roman understand that Dean is going to suck his dick his eyes close and his head hits the pillow. Roman loves blow job more than he loves sex.  
Dean open his mouth and his tongue licks from the base to the top of Roman's dick and the pleasure that shots though him is almost enough to make him come right then and there, still he haves his pride and he succeeded to control himself. Roman's back is arching off the bed and he tried to push his hips up and in Dean's mouth. When Dean opens his mouth and takes the head in his mouth, licking it and teasing the slit Roman whines he wants more. Dean goes down and when he goes up he sucks harder. Roman feels dizzy and his eyes rolls back in his head, loud moan are coming out of his mouth. It's worst when Dean starts to palm himself, mouth still working on Roman, the pleasure is double and Roman should be ashamed to be so close, but Dean bobbing his head and touching his dick is too much and he can only moan and pants, trying to push Dean off his cock because he doesn't want to cum in his mouth without warning him, but he can't form word with his mouth, his brain can't even think of a sentence to say. Dean suck harder and faster and his moans are sending vibration around him and Roman's arching off the bed his eyes are close and his mouth open in a loud moan that sounds like a distorted ' Dean ', he his coming in Dean's mouth and Dean is swallowing what he can, licking what got out of his mouth. Roman moan at the sight, but he can't even move. When Roman checks Dean he is panting too and his underwear are full of seed. Dean blushes a bit, but he smiles and looks at Roman.  
"Good morning, wanna go in the shower? Cause if I don't hurry I'm going to be late and since I came with you, you need to lift me..."  
Roman seems to understand the situation and starts to get up on jello like legs. They make it to the shower and they both wash the other quickly. When they are finally ready to go Dean smiles because he feels so great. Giving blow job or pleasure in general is something he likes. He can't help but feels smug. The car ride isn't this long and when Roman stops the car to drop Dean he receives a kiss on the mouth, a smile and a 'I'll text you later', before Dean closes the door and run inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. This is sex clearly, they aphave some adaptation to make, but they have the rest of their lives. Hope you liked it I should post something tomorrow, if I'm not too busy... Anyway I think this chapter should make you happy.  
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	10. Bonded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sami want a cat, Roman is sick.

Dean's day is long and boring and he realize it even more when it's lunch time and Sami isn't there. It's fucking annoying Dean didn't thought a day could be this long, he meets someone that is tiresome, the meeting he haves later is long and he can't even talk with Sami about it. When he calls Sami after work he doesn't answer and Dean calls him a second time and it takes a lot of time before he get an answer.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?"  
Dean can hear that someone is talking in background.  
"Uh.. I wanted to ask you if you could lift me home, Roman did it this morning, but you seem busy I can-.."  
"Oh, no I'm not busy, I'm coming don't worry."  
"You sure? You aren't alone, clearly..."  
"What? No it's the TV I'm totally alone. Anyway I'm coming."  
Sami doesn't let Dean says anything more and he hang up. So Dean gets out of the building and wait for Sami to come. When he sees Sami's car he goes in and Dean can see something happened in the car. There is a sock and a pair of underwear in the back seat that from what Dean knows isn't to Sami. 

"What happened ?"  
Sami blushes and fix his glaze on the road.  
"I uh...nothing, I just needed to change."  
Dean brows are up and the more he looks at Sami the more he thinks something is wrong. He seems uncomfortable, psychologically, but also physically, like his seat isn't comfortable or like his back hurt or something like that.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah everything's fine."  
"And with Seth?"  
"Oh... Uh nothing much we... Uh... Talked and uh we... Uh.. Got in different way."  
Dean can tells something isn't normal. Sami is uncomfortable or nervous maybe?  
"What's up with you? You seem weird..."  
"Nothing's is going on I just... Uh.. I'm just... I didn't sleep well."  
"If you say so."  
"And you with Roman? What going on?"  
"Oh well we didn't fuck. We can't control all the... It's like we need to get adapted to all the pleasure that goes though us while doing something you know..."  
"Yeah I know."  
Dean looks at Sami confused.  
"I mean... I understand... What you're saying."  
"Seriously, you're weird."  
"I'm not weird."  
"Who's the owner of these underwear?"  
"It's mine."  
"It's not your, I know it. "  
"Maybe I got new ones, you don't know everything."  
"Did you fucked Seth last night?"  
"No."  
It wasn't a lie Dean noted. So what was the fucking problem?  
"Oh god. Did you fucked someone else?"  
"No, would you leave me alone?"  
"Tell me what happened then!"  
"I told you! Nothing happened, I just needed to change."  
"It's a lie. Why would you be-..." Dean looks at Sami suddenly and they are close to get to Sami's house. Dean sees Sami's face changing from a serious face to an embarrassed one. "Oh god. You didn't..." Dean pauses to look at Sami's face again. "You did."  
"I didn't do anything. Anything at all."  
"Uh-uh."  
There's a long silence between them and they are turning in Sami's yard, the car just have and suddenly Sami is yelling and his hands is red.  
"Oh dear god! I burned myself! Or something stings me it hurts. Fuck!"  
"With what? What happened?" Dean panics and Sami looks at him with wide eyes full of panic, it's not like Sami to panic like that just for a burn.  
"I don't know, holly shit it burns!"  
Dean checks Sami's hand and effectively there is a small scorch on his hand.  
"I don't know what happened, man, but we should go home and put something on it."  
Sami nods and when he gets up Dean can see Sami winces.  
"Didn't do anything uh.. "  
"Can we forget about that? I burned myself with nothing. I think there is more important business then with who I slept."  
Dean can't helps, but laugh.  
"Okay Drama queen, you can calm down, you're not going to die, maybe your steering was just hot or something like that, everything is fine. We will put some ointment on it."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know what happened I just... Snapped.. Sorry."  
"It's okay man it happens. So someone fucked you last night?" Dean is so smug and he haves a shit-eating grin and Sami wants to punch his smirk off of his face but he thinks of Roman.  
"Yeah... Well no not really.. In fact I uh... We didn't... Have time to... Uh you know."  
"Fuck?"  
"Yeah... Well we...I uh... Came before the act.."  
"You mean like... When you're a teenager and you're too excited and you come without really wanting it?"  
"Hey, fuck you, okay. I don't know what happened, everything was fine and then I just... I don't know maybe I thought of something else or I don't know, but the second after I came and well... It's not like i could take it back. Anyway. Can we talk about something else."  
"Wow. Seth must be a good shot."  
Sami blushes and looks away.  
"Oh god. Sami tell me you didn't..."  
"God I know I shouldn't have, but I was horny and my hand wasn't enough. So I came, before he could puts it in and then he left okay."  
"You fucked someone else. Well you were about to let someone else fuck you."  
"I could've fucked a pillow. Seriously I don't know what happened."  
"Must have been pretty out of it."  
"Yeah. You want to stay here tonight or I have to drive you at home?"  
"Drive me, but later."  
Dean is patching Sami's hand. They fell in a comfortable silence, then Dean sigh.  
"It's not funny anymore at job, you ain't here at my break, you ain't there at lunch, we can't do car pool anymore it's so boring now. Maybe we could check to find a job together again?"  
"Yeah, we could."  
When the silence become a bit uncomfortable Sami propose to do something to eat.  
"Do you want me to cook something? "  
"Do you have a pizza?"  
"Yeah, Dean I have one. You want to eat that?"  
"Yeah. Sami you ever thought of buying a cat?"  
"When I was in an apartment, but I couldn't, now that you talk about it... Now I can. We could buy a cat." Sami says while putting the pizza in the oven.  
"I want a cat. Can you go buy a cat tomorrow? Or at least go to the pet shop and send me cute picture of cat? I want one. Sami can we buy a cat?"  
"Yeah, yeah I will go to the pet shop tomorrow."  
"Yes. Cool. With that being said. Do you want to see Seth again? I mean a second date? Where you don't fuck a pillow."  
"Yeah, but I don't know I mean I'm interested in him, like a lot and he is nice and all, but do you think he would want to see me again?"  
"Sami. I can promise you he wants it. "  
"Okay, if you're sure... He gave me his number last night and-"  
"Wait. Are you stupid?"  
"No i-"  
"He gave you his number. Would you give your number to someone you don't want to see again? No. He is like waiting for you to call him. "  
"I didn't-"  
"Now. Call him now."  
"Okay, okay can I just-"  
"Now!"  
"The pizza." Sami gets the pizza out of the oven and takes his phone calling Seth.  
"Wait fuck what am I suppose to- Hey Seth..."  
"It's Sami, we uh... Had a date last night. I was uh wondering if you would like to go out again... Sometimes?"  
Dean's head is in his hands, laughing, Sami is so nervous that Dean thinks even Seth can sees it. "Yeah? Uh I mean is Friday's good? I could cook you something?"  
"Yeah see you."  
"So you got a date Friday?"  
"Yeah, he said that he would have liked to go out tonight, but he hurts himself while trainning so... Friday."  
"What did he do?"  
"I don't know I didn't ask. He seems like the kind of guy that knows what he's doing, he said he was alright."  
"You didn't ask. Yeah, right, uh, how should we name our cat?"  
"I don't know, what did you have in mind?"  
"Uh... What about Mox?"  
"Yeah I like Mox, Mox is great. Be honest, you want me to go to the pet shop to send you some pictures so you have something to do while your break and lunch?"  
"Kind of, but I want a cat too." 

 

The rest of the night is calm, they talk a bit and after that Sami drives Dean home, he texts Roman for a while, but he is sleepy and after his shower he says good night, not even able to stay up for the answer. When his alarm rings the next morning he groans, another boring day 9 a.m.. He texts Sami to tell him to go to the pet shop, again, and read the good night message from Roman, he sends a good morning and eats breakfast. He knows Roman's work starts a bit later than his so he won't have a text from Roman for a while. After checking the news while eating he goes in his car and goes to work. At his break he has 12 messages from Sami.  
"This one is cute, I don't know though something about him turns me off."  
"Check this dog, he's cute."  
"God, forget what I said this dog is evil."  
"Right I'm looking for a cat."  
"What do you think about this one?"  
"That's a female though, I imagined Mox as a male."  
"I don't want a female, forget about the last one."  
"I found the accessories though."  
"Do you think this one looks like a Mox?"  
"I don't think so, I need your opinion."  
"Oh. God. Forget every other cat."  
"I got the one. I don't care if you like him or not this one is for us."  
The photo joins with the message picture a small cat, it's probably still a kitten, it has a nice fur, it looks soft and it doing a strange face, it's completely beige. He has tumbs on his littles paws. He clearly looks like a Mox.  
Dean know this cat is the one. When he is about to answer another text from Sami appears, it's a picture of him with Mox, they are in Sami's house. 

"Look at this little love ball."  
"I like him too, seems to fit to us, can't wait to see him!" 

Finally Roman texts him a good morning and Dean feels tired suddenly.  
"You alright?"  
"I'm sick, I just woke up, feels bad."  
"Yeah I feel tired, me and Sami we decided to buy a cat."  
"Show me."  
Dean sent the picture of Mox Sami sent to him.  
"It's so fucking cute. Can you ask Sami to come and take me to his house?"  
"You want to see the kitten?"  
"Yes, but I also don't want to stay home alone. And the kitty. THE. KITTY."  
"I'll text him now, I have to go my break is going to end"  
Dean sent a quick text to Sami and asked him to go take Roman, he would probably go to Sami's place at lunch so he doesn't have to be bored for one hour.  
He received a text from Sami saying that he going and Dean smiles at least he knows that both of them are okay. He can't wait for lunch. When his boss tells him that he can go home early and that when he goes for lunch he can go home Dean is in heaven. His boss said that he looked sick and he didn't want him to contaminates anyone. Dean nearly run to his car. When he finally arrive at Sami's house he sees Sami playing with the kitten and Roman pouting beside him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Mox doesn't want me to play with him. He doesn't like me. "  
"I'm sure that's not true let's just put our hands here and-"  
Mox is looking at them with his back arched and his fur straight on his back he is groaning. 

"I don't know why he does this he is so lovely with me."  
"Go fuck a pillow Sami. Stop bragging. He just needs some time to get adapted to us."  
"Yeah... Think what you want."  
They all laugh and Mox goes to Sami, asking to be pet again. Sami does it. His phone goes off and Sami answer.  
"Yeah?"  
"Seth?"  
"Oh uh, right, no problem." Sami goes in another room and both Roman and Dean are looking at each other.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Like crap, but it's better since you're here."  
"That was really cheesy."  
"I know."  
When Sami comes back he is smiling and Dean can't help, but wonder what the fuck happened.  
"What's up?"  
"Seth is coming. Like in two hours. "  
"Do you want us to go?"  
"No, no he said he was cool with you here and to be honest I feel more confident with you two being here. I can make you a soup?" Roman nods and Dean is nodding too so Sami knows Dean is hungry. He makes a soup in envelope, doesn't have time to do something else.  
They all smile and Mox is purring while rubbing himself on Sami's leg. After a while he starts to go toward Roman, more to lick in his bowl, but Roman is able to pet him and Dean too, the smile on their faces is price less.  
They play with Mox for a while till a knock on the door is heard and Sami opens the door. When Seth enters the room Mox runs to rubs his head on his legs leaving both Roman and Dean gapping and then Dean sees it, just a second after Roman too and their eyes widen. They look at each other, without knowing what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please. I know you will probably get the hint but if you didn't please don't hate me for the end! I succeeded to write this tonight, the other chapter should be out by tomorrow, but nothing is sure. Anyway, thanks for the support! 
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	11. Bite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami and Seth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Sami and Seth, sorry there will be more of Roman and Dean in the next chapter I promise!

When Seth sees their face he frowns.  
"What's wrong with you two?"  
"Nothing. What happened to..Your hand?"  
"Oh, like i told Sami yesterday I was training and I hurt myself."  
"With what? Did you... Burn yourself?"  
Dean tries to give Sami some hints, but he seems to be busy checking his cat or Seth to actually listen.  
"Yeah, on my the conveyer belt, how do you know?"  
"I supposed, that's all."  
Seth laughs and looks at them both, then his gaze goes to Mox and his face light up.  
"Oh my god he's so cute! What's his name?"  
"It's Mox, he's new in the family."  
Seth sits on the floor and to Roman and Dean's amazement Mox leaves Sami to go play with Seth, his little paws on Seth's thigh and he's purring while Seth pets his head.  
"Oh god. He likes me. I feel so honored."  
"Better do, we can't touch him without food."  
"You okay? You sound... Sick?"  
"Oh, yeah.. It's just a throat ache, I feel like shit and I'm tired, but I'll survive, poor Dean though."  
Seth frowns confuse and Sami and Dean both look at him like he fucked up.  
"I mean, he haves to take care of me and we can't kiss because I'm sick so poor Dean you know?"  
"Right, yeah, uh... Poor Dean.." 

 

There's a awkward moment after that and Dean finally takes this opportunity to try to get alone with Sami.  
"Hey. Seth do you want something? Drink or food?"  
"Uh. No, I'm good thanks."  
"Oh. Sami can you uh...come with me a minute?"  
"Yeah.. What's up?"  
"We just need a bro talk. Like now. C'mon."  
They both make their way to Sami's room and as soon as the door closes Dean looks at Sami.  
"Tell me you saw it."  
"Saw what?"  
"Sami. Fuck man open your eyes. He has the same burn on the same hand. Your demonic, grumpy cat likes him. The huge wave of pleasure coming from nowhere..."  
"Dean, c'mon man, I think you are a bit out of your mind, you are seeing things."  
"Sami. Okay, I know this seems crazy, but c'mom you can't tell me that you don't believe it at all?"  
"I don't. Dean this would be fucking crazy."  
"Let me hit you then."  
"What? No! Absolutely not. You are not going to slap me."  
"I'm just going to kick you on the leg... Or... I know. I will suck a hickey on you neck."  
"Dean, no. This isn't a- OUCH FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
While Sami is talking Dean leans in and bites his shoulder, hard enough to do a dark red mark of his teeth.  
"I bite you on the shoulder."  
"What the...? You are delirious."  
"I'm not. Let's go to the living room. " When they get there Seth is still playing with Mox.  
Sami glares at Dean and touches his shoulder lightly, while Dean observes Seth's every move. He can sees him shivering and he scratches his shoulder, but nothing more. He whispers a sorry to Sami and they all sit together talking. While Dean still thinks about this. He knows they are bonded, maybe it just isn't the same thing or maybe they don't... Dean looks at Seth and sees him scratching at his shoulder again, Sami winces.  
"Hey Seth's what's with the shoulder?"  
"What?" Seth stops scratching and he seems to realize what Dean is talking about. "Oh, that, I don't know, it's just... I don't know I feel like it's... Irritated?"  
"Want me to look at it? "He smirks at Sami when Seth nods and when Dean sees it he can't help himself his finger trace the mark softly and Sami feels goosebumps rise all over him.  
" God. Okay. Uh. Maybe we all need to talk."  
"What is it that bad?"  
"No, no don't worry. "  
"Okay.." Seth's face is confused.  
"So... Uh you remember when you asked about me and Roman at our date?"  
"Yeah?"  
Dean looks at Seth attentively.  
"Well, we are soul mate, it's a strong bond between two person and sometimes this bond is so strong that you can share... More than what normal person share... Like bruise, or emotion and even sensation... You can see, we have the same bruise, if you hit Roman, I can feel it too and if he feels sick, I feel it too. That's why Roman said... Poor Dean."  
Seth looks at him and then at Roman.  
"It's a joke right?"  
"It's not... And if I were you I would stay on the floor cause this isn't all of it yet."  
"Okay..."  
"I think that you and Sami could be.. Soul mate too, but since you won't believe me till you see this I will just show you." Dean takes Sami's collar shirt and pushes it to the side so the mark is showing." I bit Sami, just a moment ago and then, this is what you've been scratching. " Dean helps him to get up and goes to the mirror to shows him the same marks on his shoulder and Seth's face loses all his color.  
"I don't-"  
A loud boom can be heard and before Dean can do something about it, Seth is on the floor, he just passed out. Sami glares at him and his eyes suddenly rolls in his head. He feels dizzy, clearly.  
"Well... It could have been worst."  
"Yeah, but how come he didn't felt pain when you bit him?"  
"Well, my theory is that their tolerance to pain isn't the same, I think he is way more tolerant than Sami.. So he feels it as a sting, while Sami feels pain, that's why he was scratching his shoulder."  
Sami seems to get better and Seth's eyes are fluttering open.  
"Hey big guy, you okay?"  
"Yeah it just... Did I dreamed it all?"  
"No."  
"Oh god. What the fuck? How is it even possible?"  
"We don't know either Seth..."  
Sami puts his hand on Seth's back and his shoulders relax instantly. Dean let them alone and goes to Roman's side.  
"I knew they were too cute."  
"So that's it. We all found our other half, we all get along... Seriously what could be better."  
"Well, I have some idea that could make it better, but maybe another day since you're sick. Do you want to go to sleep? You really seem tired."  
"Yeah, maybe take a nap you know?"  
Dean nods and for a second he bothers Sami to ask him if he can go in the friend's bedroom with Roman so they can take a nap. Sami nods. They both leave the room and go to the bedroom where Dean helps Roman to go on the bed. Once they are both comfortable Roman looks at Dean and his eyes are gloomy, Dean caresses his cheek.  
"You have to close your eyes to sleep, you know?"  
"Yeah I know but I like seeing you."  
"Well, you can see me in your dream Romeo, cause you are sick and you need to sleep." Roman seems to let go because he closes his eyes and while Dean pets his hair he can feels his breathing going slower. He smiles and continue to pet his hair for a while. 

After that Sami realizes that he's alone with Seth. Even if Seth starts to calm down he is a bit afraid that something will go wrong so he is nervous and Seth looks at him with big eyes.  
"I can... I can feel that you are...nervous. Is it because of me?"  
He smiles a little, clearly he's still overwhelmed by all that and Sami would be lying if he said that he wasn't a bit overwhelmed himself.  
"Yeah, it'll be like that now, you will feel how I feel, I'm sorry Seth."  
"Hey, hey hey, no it's okay you can't control how you feel, you know and I'm sure that with more time, we will be able to push away or make the difference between your feeling and my feeli-"  
"Just like the sensation, we just need to adapt ourselves.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too. Now, what about we learn to know each other a little more uh?"  
"Well from what I know we should have the same tics, or at least that's what me and Dean we observed."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, but maybe it's just like the principal or the most 'dominant' that are shared."  
Sami winces and looks at Seth, he's still scratching his shoulder and Sami's hand grabs Seth's hand before he can think of it.  
"Stop doing that man."  
"Oh, god yeah, I forgot sorry."  
"It's okay I mean you can do it just, like not with your nail okay."  
"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I know."  
Seth traces the mark with the tips of his finger and again a shiver runs through Sami's spine making him shudder. Seth smiles and do it again, pleased to see goosebumps appears on Sami's skin.  
"Is it better when I do that?"  
Seth does it again and he finds himself liking the fact that he haves some power over Sami, Seth always liked to have some control and it turns him on to see that Sami can't do anything about it, but to accept the feeling.  
"You know what? I enjoy this thing now, way more than just a moment ago."

Turns out it turns them on more than what they thought at first when Sami's breathing gets faster. Suddenly without them really realizing it they are kissing and sincerely neither one of them could tell you who initiated the kiss, but fuck how they enjoy it. Seth's hand goes to Sami's hips pulling him closer, while Sami's hands go to the back of his neck and on his cheek. The kiss feels so natural that it seems like they did that all their lives, a shiver runs through their spine and they both try to get closer to the other, making their hips collide. Both of them are searching to get more friction and it's the door of the bedroom that make Sami snap out of it.  
"I'm sorry I... I don't know what happened I..."  
"I don't care." Is all the warning Seth gives to Sami before pushing him to the couch and climbing on top of him going in the space between Sami's legs. This is where everything takes an other end.  
"I slept with someone the night of our date." This is the first thing that get out of Sami's mouth. Seth feels the guilt in his stomach and he stops all of what he's doing.  
"Was it serious? Is this why you feel so guilty?"  
"No, I don't know I was just so horny out of no where, I went to a club and I didn't even get to have a fuck, I..."  
"Oh god. Is this because I was... Jerking off?"  
"Oh. Yeah, it... Makes sense. Are you mad at me?"  
"What? No, we weren't together Sami, would you be mad at me because I fucked someone last week? No. Now on the other hand, the only person that gets to fuck you or that you can fuck, is me. With that being said."  
Seth looks down at Sami, he is still between his leg, Sami on his back, looking right back at Seth. Seth is leaning toward Sami kissing him on the mouth, but quickly he leaves his mouth to trace a line of open mouth kisses from Sami's jaw to his collarbone.  
"OH DEAR GOD." 

Both of them turns their head to see Dean in the living room.  
"I go in an other room for like 10 minutes and you are already jumping on each other? What are you? Rabbits?"  
"Well... It's more like 15 minutes." Seth says with a smirk and Sami is just red and embarrassed even though he can feels Seth cockiness. Seth gets up, helping Sami to sit and Dean finds it quite funny to see that Sami can't even look at him.  
"Hey Sami it's okay, your clothes are still on I didn't see any dick, everything is alright."  
"Yeah, it's just not a position I wanted you to see us."  
When Sami's embarrassment wears off, they all laugh and Mox just jumps on Seth legs, weirdly enough he sits just on top of his crotch and Seth squirms a bit.  
"Why is it always on you?"  
Seth shrugs, looking at Mox.  
"Maybe Mox just have good taste."  
Mox looks comfortable, in a small ball on Seth's legs he even starts purring. What they both didn't expect because he his right on top of Seth, still hard member and the vibration is just heaven on his dick, a moan slips out of his mouth.  
"Oh god."  
Sami chokes on air and he is so happy that he is on the couch because his knees would have give up. Seth moves the cat a bit and he sighs.  
"God this cat is... Something."  
Dean is laughing at them, tears in his eyes and he chokes on air, ending up coughing. When they all seem to be back at normal Dean looks at them and then he is serious.  
"I'm glad for you both, you deserve to be happy and I think you are cute together."  
"Thanks Dean I'm happy for you too."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Anyway, I think we will sleep here me and Roman, he's pretty out of it actually, I don't think this nap will stay a nap. I think he really need to sleep."  
"Yeah, no problem, you can stay here tonight."  
"Good, I will go take a nap too because seriously I'm tired too."  
"Yeah, you seem tired too."  
Dean returns in the room and Seth looks at Sami.  
"I can't stay here for too long, I have an appointment tonight.."  
"Okay... Well uh you said that we could learn to know each other, what do you want to know?"  
"I want to know all of you Sami, from your tics to the last of your quality, I want to know your flaws and your kinks, I want to know every single thing in you. What makes you happy, what makes you mad. I want to know you."  
"Well uh... I... Shit I didn't know you would be this upfront. I don't even know what to say... I uh..."  
"I don't expect you to just tell me all this Sami, I will discover it in time, just tell me what makes you happy."  
"A lot of things make me happy... I'm like a kid, everything is fascinating, but I suppose learning new things, animals, seeing my friends happy, cooking, the smell of a good meal and well, it would be lying if I wouldn't say that you make me happy."  
"That was sooo corny. I love this shit."  
"What about you...? What makes you happy?"  
"Well, I can say that good food makes me happy, crappy romantic movie too, like I told you I like this shit, cats particularly make me feel good, crossfit, I like crossfit, we could do this together one day,I could show you new things, uh, this is a but embarrassing, but honestly I like to have the attention and well being with you too. Now that I think about it there is a lot more than this, but like I said, we will learn this in time."  
Seth smile and Sami does too.  
"When do you have to leave?"  
"Uh. If I want to arrive on time I should go in like 20 minutes."  
"We have plenty of time then." For the first time Sami leans in and he kisses Seth. They kiss for a while and when the position become a bit uncomfortable, Sami passes a leg over Seth's own and he moans when he realizes the position they are in allows them to be closer and to deepens the kiss. Seth's arms around his waist and his hands just above his ass, his own hands cupping the other man's face. They break the kiss for a second to breath and lean in again, making out on the couch. Sami's hand slide in Seth's hair and he pulls softly on them, making Seth moans. When the kiss breaks again Sami looks the time and gets up.  
"What are you doing?" Seth looks confused and lost, a little disappointed even.  
"You're late.." Seth checks the time and gets up too quickly.  
"Oh crap. Shit. Fuck, you're right. Shit. Okay uh, I will call you after." He kisses Sami quickly and gets out of the house running to his car.  
Sami laughs and sits down on the couch, turning the TV on while Mox looks at him like he is judging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it even if Roman and Dean aren't so present in this chapter! Let me know what you think, tell me if you want more Dean and Roman, I am open with the comments. Anyway there is more to come! 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> S


	12. The cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. The bond is stronger than what they thought and it's not the only think that is stronger than what they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did modify this chapter so it would be easier for me to continue, the previous chapters stayed pretty much the same, just a couple of words and mistakes corrected. 
> 
> Love  
> S

Dean woke up a bit later, maybe two hours later, Roman was still sleeping peacefully, Dean could hear the television playing so he got up and went to the living room, sami was on the couch, petting Mox. When Sami saw him he smiled.  
"Hey, where's Seth?"  
"Oh, he had something tonight, he said he would call me after it... I'm still waiting for his call, want to watch a movie or something?"  
"Yeah, sure Roman is sleeping like a dead man."  
"What are we going to watch?" 

That's how both of them ended up watching The Proposal and if you asked them they thought it wasn't that bad. When Sami got a call he smiled.  
Dean was happy for Sami, he was happy for Seth, his life was clearly going well for now, Roman would get better and they could find a way to have sex. Dean could say that his life was complete he didn't even think that something could go wrong. When Sami gets off of the phone he seems happy with what happened on the phone, but after a while he frowns.  
Dean looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Your face, you're... Woah."  
Sami just have the time to catch Dean before he falls, he knees giving up. Sami can hear a loud bang from Roman's room and he takes Dean bridal style to carry him to check on Roman and when he opens the door he is on the floor. Sami places Dean on the bed and checks Roman's vital signs, he is still alive.  
"What should I do. What should I-"  
Roman moves a bit and his eyes open.  
"Hey Roman, you hear me?"  
Roman's eyes are gloomy and he tries to focus them on Sami, his face is livid, he looks dead, Sami think.  
"Sami?" His voice his rough, his throat is probably more irritated than what they thought at first.  
"Yeah, it's me, it's okay, look at me. Can you look at me Roman?"  
"Yeah..."  
But his eyes rolls back in his head and panic start to flow in Sami's veins.  
"Fuck."  
He looks at Dean, he seems better than Roman, just unconscious, it's good.  
Sami goes to the bathroom and take a wet cloth, aspirins, a thermometer, a glass of water and he goes to the living room to take his phone. When he returns Roman's eyes are open, but still unfocused. Dean is moving on the bed, just like as if he is having a nightmare, Sami looks at him and he still seems okay, so he concentrates on Roman.  
"Okay, Roman, I need you to listen to me, can you hear what I say, if yes, I will take your hand, if you can hear me, squeeze it. It will be easier for your throat."  
A soft squeeze.  
"Okay, perfect, I need you to stay conscious. I will put a wet cloth on your forehead. You understand? If yes squeeze."  
A soft squeeze again. Sami puts the wet cloth delicately on his forehead. He his hot. "Do you think you can stay conscious enough for me to take your temperature?" A soft squeeze is the answer and Sami already know that Roman as a bad fever, he just want to know if he need to call 911. Once he the thing bip, Sami looks at it and it says 106,5 °f. Fuck.  
"Okay. I will ask you some-" Roman's eyes starts to get more unfocused again and Sami puts his hands on Roman's cheeks. "Roman? Roman I need you to stay with me. Can you do that?"  
Sami can see the look that Roman sends him before he closes them. He tried, he tried so hard to stay conscious for Sami. He can hears the door opening and Seth yelling.  
"Sami?"  
"Seth! Come here."  
Seth comes in the blink of an eye.  
"Fuck what happened? What should we do? What the fuck? I don't know what to do."  
Sami can feels the panic flow in his veins. He doesn't know what to do fuck. Fuck. This is where everything change. Dean is in danger. Roman is in danger. He knows what to do, this feeling isn't his.  
"Seth. Seth come here. "  
Seth listens to him and he comes.  
"Look at me. At me. Seth."  
Seth looks at him. Sami takes his face between his hands.  
"Look at me. I need you to calm down, take my phone call 911. Ask for an ambulance. Tell them that Roman had fever, he has trouble straying conscious, the fever is at 106,5°f, it seems to be because of the cold. Dean is unconscious because of the bound, he is fine."  
Seth nods and Sami feels the panic gives away to leave him his calm. He succeeded. He sighs and he sees Seth doing what he told him. Roman's eyes flutters and they open again.  
"Roman? Do you still hear me?"  
He makes sure he talks clearly and takes Roman's hands again.  
No squeeze.  
"Do you remember what to do, if you can hear me squeeze my hands."  
A little squeeze. Sami sighs. Okay. When Roman focus his eyes again Sami can see the panic in them.  
"It's okay. I took care of Dean he is okay. Do you want me to wet the cloth again?"  
A little squeeze again. Sami yells to Seth. He is still on the phone but he comes.  
"Leave the phone here on speaker, I will answer the question, can you wet this cloth?"  
"Yes sure, I will leave the phone to Sami, he's the one with the situation in hands."  
Seth goes to the bathroom with the wet cloths and when he comes back, Roman is still conscious.  
"Yes. He is conscious. He can answer yes or no question by squeezing my hands, like Seth said, no he can talk but I think his throat is irritated and it's not clear, it's probably hurting him too, so we talk by hand squeezing. No he was okay today, he said he was tired, a throat ache and that he felt bad, but he wasn't doing fever, he went to sleep and when he woke up everything went bad. He passed out." Sami is still answering to the question the lady asks, when Dean squirms on the bed.  
"Wait a second, would you, Seth checks Dean please, makes sure he is alright, checks if his face have some colors too please." Seth does it and everything is fine. Dean is okay. He nods to Sami and he talks to Roman for a while.  
"Can you go to the door? I think they are here."  
Seth runs to the door and they are here. He sighs and opens it for them he guides them and they put Roman on the stretcher. Roman panics, he grips Sami's hand.  
"Wait. Wait. Hey, Roman, it's fine, it's fine. He's okay, do you want Seth to go with you?" No squeeze Sami frowns." Do you want Seth to stay with Dean? " the strong squeeze makes him realizes." You want me to go with you?" Another squeeze, a strong one. "Okay, okay Seth you go with Dean, I'm going with Roman, call me when you can, stay calm, everything is fine okay?" He kisses Seth on the cheek and goes with Roman. His eyes flutter a bit and he finally closes them for a while, when they enter the ambulance hie eyes open again, they are still unfocused. Dean on his side comes back to himself just as they are about to put him in the ambulance, he is a bit confused, but once they check on him everything is fine. There is no need for him to go in an ambulance so they take Seth's car and follow the other ambulance.  
"We will have to take a blood sample, just to make sure it isn't something more than a simple cold, if it's just that then we will give him antibiotics and he will have to stay here for a couple of hours, see if the fever gets down a bit, if yes he will go home. It seems like he is already better then a moment ago, the fever must have downed a bit, that's a good sign."  
Sami squeezes Roman's hand.  
The male nurse looks at Sami and he smiles.  
"Hey, your boyfriend should be okay, don't worry."  
"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh, well I didn't see any ring but your-"  
"We aren't together, I'm just his friends, his boyfriend's and... mine are following the ambulance."  
"Oh, well sorry for the confusion. Anyway, he seems to understand and since he is conscious we suppose that it's really just the cold, it will be confirmed as soon as we have the result of the blood sample. The fever seems to have downed a bit already. As for the other...-"  
"Dean, Roman's boyfriend."  
"As for Dean, we don't really know what happened yet. He might have just fainted maybe his blood pressure was low, nothing to worry about if he wakes up."  
"Right okay, but he will wakes up. He will wakes up right?"  
"I can't promise you this, but we hope he'll do."  
"Can I make a call?"  
"Yeah sure, we are arriving at the hospital in a minute, so you will need to stay outside if the call isn't done."  
"Okay."  
Sami calls Seth and he gets an answer on the first ring.  
"Sami. How is he?"  
"He's conscious, they think it's just the fever from the cold, he should be fine. How is Dean?"  
"He's up. Nothing to worry about, he is good, well except that he is dying beside me, because he wants to talk to Roman. We are in the car, the ambulances said that he was fine, probably just low blood pressure, he is fine."  
"Give me the phone. Give me the damn phone."  
"Okay well I will put in on speaker, Roman can't talk because of his throat, but he is fine okay?"  
Sami puts the phone on speaker and looks at Roman.  
"Ro?"  
"He's listening."  
"God. You scared the shit out of me. Get well and just in case okay I love you, soo so much, I can't wait to see you at the hospital."  
"Mister, you will need to end the phone call."  
"Okay see you soon Dean, I need to hang up. "  
"Okay see you."  
Sami closes the phone and Roman is transferred to a room where he can relax while they are waiting on the results and Dean and Seth.  
When they finally arrive, Dean goes straight to Roman and they both smile.  
Roman moves his hand to Dean chest and he pats lightly on it.  
Sami smiles.  
"What? Do you need something?"  
A small, distorted and rough 'you' can be hears and Dean freezes, clearly took of guard. Roman pats his chest again and he curves his lips a little.  
"He wants you to know that he loves you too, Dean"  
"Oh, oh. Man I ... You scared me."  
"Well you scared us too, you little shit."  
"What?"  
"You fainted in my arms. I was scared as hell." Sami takes Dean in his arms and he is on the verge of crying. " I swear I could kill you for that. Thanks Seth by the way he helped a lot."  
"Well, it's because of you,because I was panicked."  
"You did a good job."  
"I don't remember fainting or anything like that, but I remembered talking to Roman, he was saying that he was weak and he said he needed me... And he was fading and then he came back to tell me to wake up. That's when I woke up, I was about to go in the ambulance and Roman wasn't here, I freaked when Seth told me that he was in another ambulance. He talked to me. We talked. While being unconscious."  
"Me and Seth, we... I succeeded to... Push Seth's feeling away, I can't tell how, but I think I... I just... I don't know what happened, it seems like the bond is stronger than what we thought at first... But we can control it a bit at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they have a stronger bond then what they thought, Seth and Sami did a new discovery, a lot of things happened in this chapter I'm sorry, I'm writing less than before, but I should be able to write more after that. Should even be able to write something for tonight, I don't know if it will be on this story or if I will write a one shot, but I will see. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Xoxoxo  
> S


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman results and evolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, I finally updated this story, I don't know, I felt like I had to finish this, it's still not over but I have a good idea for the rest of this story and as soon as I finish Flashes I will finish this one too. This chapter is pretty bad, I will try to make it better for the next, please read the previous chapter because I changed some littles things in it and it will be easier for you to understand.   
> Anyway, hope you will like it or at least tolerate it.   
> Sorry for my mistakes!   
> Love
> 
> S

The doctor that comes to see Roman, with his pad seems to be really done with his life, it's like it's been hours since he is here and maybe he is. He checks the paper, goes in his stock of antibiotics and pills and needles only to come back with a needle and a small bottle of liquid that Sami and Dean suppose is the antibiotic. Sami feels a weird feeling in him like fear or nervousness, but he doesn't really realise. 

"So, given the result of the blood sample, it's really just the fever from the cold. I will take your temperature again, see if it diminished and we will act in consequence."   
The doctor takes the temperature, note the results, goes back in his stock and comes back with another bottle, this one is smaller, the needle is smaller too and Dean smiles supposing it's a good new. 

"The fever has diminished a bit, but we still need to put it down a bit. So I will inject you this antibiotic, it will help your body to battle with the cold and the fever, you will probably be able to go home tonight, you will have pills to take and you have to stay in bed for a while." The doctor talks while doing the sting, Dean touches his arm, probably feeling it too. When they think everything is fine a loud thud can be hear just beside them and they all turn to see Seth as white as a sheet, his back on the wall behind him, sweat on his forehead, Sami note that he his nearly shaking and his gaze his locked on the needle in Roman's arm. 

Sami puts himself in front of Seth, blocking the view of the needle, he takes Seth's face in his hands and smiles softly at him. After a while the color in his face reappear slowly, he looks less dead. 

"Why didn't you say you were afraid of needle?"   
"I'm... I'm not."   
"Seth it's okay, I can feel it. I thought I was nervous, but you were."   
"I'm not... Afraid. It's just..." He seems to be lost in his head for a second and the colors on his face fades away quickly.   
"Seth. Seth, hey, look at me."   
Seth seems in a sort of trans and Sami can feel the wave of fear washes over him. Seth has a phobia, trypanophobia the fear of needles. Seth knees give up and he slides on the wall till he sits on the floor. His hands goes in hi hair and tears begin appeared into his eyes. Sami sits in front of him taking his hands in his.   
"Seth, it's okay, you can't control it, you don't like it it's okay. We will go outside okay? I will help you."   
Seth nods and Sami helps him up. When they are out of the room Sami tries to concentrate on something nice to send good things to Seth so he concentrate on when Dean and him joked about Seth's ass, feeling a bit better. He smiles softly to Seth and sees him becomes less tense and more relaxed.   
"You are doing something, what are you doing?"  
"I'm thinking about a good time. You feel better?"   
"Yes, thank you." 

Inside of the room, the doctor finish the sting and smiles a bit.   
"I will come back in half an hour, check your temperature, if it diminished enough, I will give you pills to take at home and you will be free to go. Do you think your friends are okay?"   
"Yeah, Sami and Seth are alright I'm sure, Sami knows what to do in situation like that."   
"Okay. Well see you in a while."   
Nurses come see if everything is okay each 10 minutes and they note the temperature and other vital signs on the pad. One of them gives Roman a glass of water, well it looks like water, but like she explained the texture is more like honey, to help the throat ache. Roman seems grateful for it and smiles at her. When the second nurse come, Sami and Seth come back in the room too. Seth looks better, definitely better, he smiles at them and blushes a bit.   
"Sorry, I should have told you... About my phobia, sorry."   
"It's okay, Seth, we don't really want to talk about our fear to the others, we understand." The nurse smiles at them and continue to do what she has to do.   
"Do you need anything else?"   
Roman shakes his head and smiles her.   
"I think you will be able to go home tonight, your temperature has diminished considerably. "   
Roman nods at her and she goes out, leaving them alone.   
"So you said that you succeeded to push Seth's feeling away, right?"  
"Yes, well I... Think at least for a while I was able to push it away and I don't know it seemed to calm Seth. "   
"What happened ? I mean like what did you do?"   
"Well Seth was panicking and for a while I panicked too, but then looking at you and Roman, you were... I was freaking out, but you were in danger and I couldn't let something happens to you while I knew what to do. So I just... Thought about that, about how I could do something and it just... It worked."   
"Wow... Sami that's like... Wow. You did that for me?"   
"Yeah, you are like a brother to me. Fuck Dean, I would rather die than see you die."   
"Sami you are such a sap. God I love you." They hugged for a while and a big wave a love and happiness washed over Roman and Seth. They both smiled, happy to see them happy.   
"We will se later for all this, just let's be happy we are all good, or at least alive."   
"Yeah, that's a fucking good idea."   
They talked till the doctor came in the room, looking at the pad, taking for the third time in thirty minutes Roman's temperature and smiling.   
"Well you will go home tonight, I will go take the paper and your pills and we will talk about it once I come back.   
They all smiled with the news and Sami proposed them to stay at his place tonight what Dean accepted right away. Deep inside he felt relief that Sami asked because he didn't want to be alone if something happened. The doctor came back after maybe 10 minutes with a pad, a pen and a box a pills. 

The doctor explains what Roman should or shouldn't do, he tells him that he should go in a pharmacy to buy that honey textured water and then explain that the paper they need to sign him and the doctor is a permission to go out and then he tells him about the pills, when he should take them and how and all that, Dean listens to be sure that he will be able to remind Roman about it. When he looks at his left, Sami is listening too so Dean feels reassured. Then they help Roman to get to his feet and once he is stable enough they thank the doctor and they all goes out. Seth took his key and they all went into the car. When they finally arrived at Sami's house they were all relieved, Roman sighed, he clearly wanted to sleep.   
"Well me and Roman are going to go to sleep now because I think we can all agree that we need it, so good night you two!"   
"Good night to you too."   
"Thanks."   
They both went into 'their' room and fell asleep quickly, clearly exhausted.   
Sami and Seth stayed in the living room, on the couch and Mox went between them almost instantly. They both fell asleep on the couch, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all I will do my best to update quickly! 
> 
> S


	14. fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that and my mistakes in the text, love you all.
> 
> S

It's been two days since Roman got back from home. It's been two crazy day, for everyone of the gang. 

The first night, Roman and Dean slept at Sami's place, Dean and Seth had to work, so they left soon in the morning, leaving Sami and Roman alone. Sami took care of Roman, when he took a nap in the afternoon, Sami went to buy more food for them and Mox too.  
At first Sami was checking for food for Mox, he spent almost 20 minutes in front of various toys and treat. He stayed there till the guy that gave him advice when he bought Mox comes beside him with a smile. 

"Hey, do you need help? You're here for your cat?"  
"Yes, in fact i was here to buy food at first, but I thought i could check for toys at the same time and here i am."  
"Are you in vacation today? "  
"Oh, uh... i lost my job recently, actually."  
"You seem to like animals."  
"I love them, they are so cute and it feels great to be around them."  
"Would you like to work here? I have some places free, you could work with me, i will form you, personally."  
The guy, Finn, if Sami remember well, puts his hands on his shoulder and leans toward him. Sami feels kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time it's nice to have attention.  
"You know a good looking guy like you could sell cute animals easily."  
"I would love to work here, yeah. Uh thank you."  
"That's nothing. Bring me your cv in two days and we will start to form you and make arrangements together."  
"Thank you, i will." Sami bought the food  
and some toys and after thanking Finn again before going back home. Roman is on the couch when he comes back.  
"Sami! God you are back?"  
"Yes, what is it? You're okay?"  
"Yes, it's just so boring at home. What am i suppose to do since I can't do anything? And you weren't there!"  
"I was out to the animalery and to buy food. I found a job. "  
"Seriously? Where?"  
"The animalery, the guy flirted with me and he offered me a job."  
"That's awesome Sami!"  
"Did you drink your honey-water?"  
"Yeah, i did. My throat feels better already."  
"Good. Do you feel better?"  
"Not really i feel really tired, like i haven't sleep in years, but i slept for like two hours just now and i slept for twelve hour in the night."  
"Yeah i know, I will take your temperature, just to be sure." 

When Sami took Roman's temperature, he was happy to see that it was close to normal, a little fever again.  
"You have a little fever again, but it's close to nothing. You should feel better when the fever stop."  
"Yeah, i can't wait. It's so boring."  
"I know, i know Ro and now I'm working so i won't be with you either."  
Dean decided that him and Roman could go back to Roman home so he would be in his on things and be more comfortable. It doesn't help. He is always texting Dean and Sami and Seth about how he can't stay there alone. They all sends him pictures and Dean goes to him or call him when he can, but these two days are hell for everyone. 

Seth and Sami are the one that are the most affected by these days. The first day is good. It isn't till Sami talks about his new job to him that it takes a surprising turn. 

"So i went to the animalery yesterday, to buy Mox some food and toys and then the boss of the place asked me if i wanted a job there."  
"He just... just asked you like that, out of the blue?"  
"Well we talked a bit and i think he kind of flirted with me, but I took the job, i love to go there. I start tomorrow, he's going to form me."  
"What do you mean he flirted with you?"  
"He said i was good looking and he touched my shoulder and he said he would do my formation, it's nothing."  
"Well i don't think that's nothing. He's thinking about passing time with you and he's clearly interested. When was that?"  
"In the afternoon, i don't know."  
"So that was the pleased feeling you got? If you aren't ready to be with me, just say it."  
"It's not that-.. i liked the attention yes, it's nothing... i was happy to be complimented."  
"So you told him you were taken?"  
"No, i didn't. I didn't tell him."  
"I will just go. I'll call you later."  
"Seth-"  
"I need time, just let me calm down."  
Seth went out of the house so fast Sami couldn't do or say anything more. When Roman texted him after that, Sami said that he would go to his house. Roman asked what was wrong and to be honest he knew he fucked up, just couldn't understand. Seth was mad at him, because he didn't say he was taken. Why should he says it? It's none of their business, as long as Sami stays faithful, then it's okay... Right? While thinking about all that, Sami got in the car and went to Roman, Dean would be out of work soon and he wanted to talk about this with him too. When he arrived to Roman's house the tv was playing, Roman was in a cover, looking like a burrito. When he saw Sami he smiled.

"Sami!" He coughed a bit, a deep sound, making Sami understand that the cold was not over, but it would be soon.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"So what happened? "  
"Well you remember yesterday when i talked with you about my new job and all?"  
"I'm not amnesiac, it's just a cold, yes i remember. The guy flirted and offered you a job. You took it. What's the matter? He fired you already? "  
"No, no... It's just that i talked with Seth and i told him the guy flirted. I was happy to be complimented by the guy. Seth felt it, the pleased and satisfied feeling i got and... He said that if i wasn't ready to be with him i should tell him. You know since we are soul mate and all we are going to be together forever and i think he thinks i am not ready for that. Anyway, he was mad because i didn't say to the guy that i was taken."  
"What do you mean you didn't tell him?"  
"He offered me a job, i thought that if i just told him like that he would rethink it and wouldn't want me. Either way it wasn't is business, if i am faithful then why is he mad? It's not like he tried to kiss me or like i slept with him."  
"Well saying that you are taken is like saying that you are satisfied with what you have. The way you act it's like Seth isn't enough, i know it's not what you think, but Seth can't read your mind even if he is your soul mate and he has the right to have insecurities too."  
"I know, but it's not like i flirted back or anything i just didn't say that i was taken. What if the guy was just trying to be nice. I just... What if I'm not ready to have that?"  
"Then you have to be honest with him."  
"I... yeah. I know."  
"You have to tell him if you think that you aren't ready to settle down for all your life, yet."  
"Yeah."  
Sami can't help, but feel full of shame. The thing is that maybe he isn't ready just yet to be with someone that quickly and be with him for the rest of his life. Sami needed time and the rest of his life was a big decision. Sami took his phone out and texted Seth. 

'I think we need time alone. I'm not ready to be with you yet.' After the button send was pressed he looked up at Roman that was frowning.  
"What did you just send and to who."  
"I was honest with Seth."  
"By text? Are you serious? Sami, god. No. No. You didn't do that."  
"Yeah."  
"God. Sami you should have done that in face."  
Sami knew exactly the moment Seth read the text. The pain and sadness that took place in his belly was nearly unsupportable. How could this hurt that much. It's when he closed his eyes and felt his cheek being wet that he realized he was crying. Knowing that Seth was crying somewhere else was too painful.

"I knew this was going to hurt, just not that much."  
"That's what happens when you hurt your soul mate. Why did you do it by phone? It's so cold, now he is probably sure that you don't care about him and he haves no one to hug him and comfort him."  
"I don't know... i don't think i could have looked at him in the eyes and tell him."  
"Okay. Okay. Just come here you little thing. You just don't know how to do these things."  
Sami went in Roman arms and he hugged him so tight that Dean would probably feels it.  
Roman's cell phone rang and when he checked the id it was Seth. Roman answered.  
"Hey, what's up? "  
"I... The... My..."  
The sadness in his voice was unsupportable to hear for Roman. He could hears him sniff and his breath catch in his throat as he was trying to speak.  
"I know. He told me. Do you want to come here?"  
A whine that Roman took as a yes was his answer before the phone went off.  
"Okay... i fucked up just now."  
"You just invited him here. I'm here."  
"I know, i didn't know what else to do."  
"I'm going to go, he needs it more than me."  
"Okay, i will tell Dean to go to your house."  
"Okay."

Sami went to his car and drove off.  
Seth and Dean arrived almost at the same time, Dean just a second before. Just enough time to tell to Dean to go to Sami's place before Seth came in, his eyes puffy and red and his head down. Dean hugged him just before going and he saw how Seth looked like death.  
Roman hugged Seth till he felt like he was calmer.  
"He said that he was ready."  
"I know, i know. It's going to be alright it'll-"  
"I will feel everything he's going to do while he's not with me. How can it be alright? "  
"Oh god. I forgot that. Oh shit. Let's sit okay."  
They cuddled on the coach and Roman petted his head, trying to think about something to say  
"You know he said he wasn't ready yet, not that he was going to hang out or fuck someone. I'm sure he just wants time. Sami just wants to think and takes his time."  
"Maybe. Can we just stay like that and watch tv? That's all I'm asking."  
"Yeah sure."  
So they stayed like that for a good 15 minutes till Roman felt panic rushes to his veins and his phone rang again. It was Dean.  
"Hey ba-"  
"He's not home."  
"What?"  
"He's not there, he doesn't answer his phone."  
"What do you mean? I told him you would go see him at home."  
"He's not there. I have the key, i checked and he isn't here."  
"Fuck. Okay, i don't know."  
Seth looked at him with a frown.  
"What is it Seth?"  
"I think... i think i..."  
"What? WHAT IS IT THAT SETH IS SAYING? ROOOO? "  
"Yes, Dean fuck, don't scream. Seth is just frowning. He didn't say anything yet, wait."  
"I t- think... He's..."  
"What?"  
"Someone is touching his ass. Someone is touching my ass."  
"Oh god. Okay. Dean i think he is at a bar."  
"I'll check the bar he goes to."  
"Okay, love you and kick him in the nuts for me."

Seth frowned. "Or not."  
"Yeah don't do it, but tell him i would kick him in the nuts."  
"Okay, love you too."

The phone went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that end. I will try to post quickly!
> 
> Xoxoxo  
> love, 
> 
> S


	15. Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is better than the last, a lot of things happened in these two day. It won't be calmer on the next chapter. This story haves an end and it's coming soon, I made a plan, ideas of how i want it to end and and between this chapter and the end... I don't know how many chapter is left but it won't have more then 20 chapters so yeah...  
> Anyway, as always sorry for my mistakes and I hope you like it! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> S

The phone went off.

"So he doesn't just need time then. "  
"I think he wanted to drink the problem..."  
Seth's eyes get unfocused, Roman can see that Seth isn't really listening. His pupils are dilated.  
"Seth, you okay...?"  
"Uh... yeah... I... can I... I'll just..." His voice breaks and Roman can sees tears in is eyes.   
Seth is on his feet before Roman can even says something, he goes out of the house and Roman can hear the door of a car closes.  
"What the fuck?"  
The car doesn't start or anything. When Roman goes to the window, he wishes he didn't.   
Seth is squirming on his seat, his mouth his opening in what Roman suppose is either a gasp or a really slutty moans. Sami is fucking someone, knowing that Seth will feel every touch and sensation. That's cruel.  
Roman can't help, but look at Seth in front of him. He can see him getting desperate, sneaking his hand in his boxer, palming his dick. Roman realises that he is still watching a good friend, jerking off. This must be really hard on Seth, feeling pleasure, but being pained and sad. Suddenly something change in Seth's face, like all the pleasure stopped, he seems mad. Really mad. He takes a deep breath and opens the car door, like nothing happened. Roman can sees that Seth didn't come in his pants. He either haves a bigger endurance than Sami or... Or he pushed the feeling away. That's kind of awesome, but Roman can't bring himself to talk about it, now Seth needs a friend. When he enters again his eyes are full of sadness.   
"So... He already fucked someone else. The same day he dumped me."  
"Seth, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say, but we can cuddle on the couch and watch TV while I play in your hair again if you want."  
"Yeah, we can do that."  
"I will just call Dean and tell him that he can comes back home and we will cuddle with you. Chose what you want to watch, while I do the call, there is movie under the TV. "   
"Okay."  
As Seth goes to the couch, looking for what they are going to watch while Roman calls Dean.   
"Hey Ro, I haven't find him, yet, I have like a place left and it's close to the house so-"  
"Dean."  
"What? What is it? You found him?"  
"He... He fucked someone. Seth felt it."   
The pain in Roman's chest isn't his and he knows it.  
"Holy crap. I... I can't believe it. I know he wouldn't... He wouldn't do that. It's a mistake..."  
"Dean... It happened."  
"Fuck." A silence follow for a while before a loud 'bang' is heard and Roman feels the pain in his left hand."FUCK. NO. I CAN'T. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT."  
"Come home, you won't find him..."  
"Yeah... Okay... Okay I'm coming."   
The phone goes off after that and Roman feels bad because Dean loves Sami so much, have so much respect for him, it must be hard. The pain and deception are still there in his chest and it's horrible. 

Just as Roman is about to sit with Seth, Seth puts a really big distance between them and he is panting. Seth's phone rings and it's a message from Sami.   
'Don't push it away, feel it.'  
That's what the text says. Seth is shaking and Roman takes the phone out of his hands to put it on the table.   
"The asshole."   
Seth succeed to get to his feet even though his legs are like jello. He makes it to his car again. Too embarrassed to just go in the bathroom. This time Roman know it's slutty moans that escape Seth's mouth, just looking at the way he is squirming on his seat and how his cheeks are already red.   
Roman thinks about Dean and calls him again. 

"Hey Dean."  
"I found him. I wish i didn't. "  
"Yeah, sure, watching your best friend fuck someone isn't something you wish... Well i hope. He's a fucking asshole texting Seth to feel it."   
"What? Sami isn't fucking someone."  
"What do you mean? I saw Seth. I mean like... what do you mean?"  
"You saw Seth, i saw Sami, jerking off in his car. Maybe a kilometers from your house."  
"Yeah, well Seth is doing the same thing."  
"... Who was touching Seth's ass then, if Sami is in his car ?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Oh, wait Sami is taking his phone."  
"You are still looking at him?"  
"Yeah, aren't you looking at Seth?"  
A light blush creeps on Roman's cheeks, because yes, he is.  
"Yeah... i am."  
"Burned."

The two of them keep looking, still on the phone.  
"Is it over you think? There isn't much going on here on Sami's side."  
"Seth either... Oh wait, Seth's phone just vibrates, it's on the table. Do you think i should check?"  
"No."  
"Okay."  
"Look. I need to know." 

"I need to know too."  
Roman runs to the phone only to see a message from Sami.  
"It's Sami, do we really want to read it?"  
"Is it really a question? I can feel how excited you are, i am too, open it."  
"Okay, yeah."   
Roman opens the screen again only to see that there is a password.   
"I can feel the deception, he has a password doesn't he?"  
"Yes, that's not fair."  
"I know."  
"I will ask Seth."   
"Okay. I'm waiting."  
Roman takes Seth's phone and goes outside, knocking on the car window. Seth's face is tinted in pink and his breathing is still rushed.  
"You have a text from Sami."  
"Oh... oh. Uh.. yeah thanks." Even after what seems to be a fucking nice orgasm, Seth's voice is broken.   
"He didn't fuck someone. Dean found him jerking off in his car."  
Seth opens the door and takes the phone, opening it and he looks at Roman.  
"Dean and i want to know, we need to know. Please."  
"I will just... i will read it first okay?"  
"Okay we're waiting."  
Seth reads the message. His face stays the same, for a good three seconds, before a deep red takes place on his face.   
"I won't show you that text."  
"SETH. GOD. NO. No no no. You can't do that. It's not fair. You have to show me. Your face got all red and you expect me to just... just accept that? No. Give me your phone." Roman coughs again and looks at Seth expectingly.  
"What? No, i don't have to show you that. It's creepy. You are being creepy."  
"What? It's not. It's not creepy."  
"He said it was creepy? " Dean is still on the phone, trying to understand what's going on.  
"No babe, he said that we were creepy for trying to know, you should have seen his face, it became all red."  
"I need to know, i'm going to ask Sami."  
"Okay, i'm waiting."  
Seth looks at him and he is still embarrassed. Roman can hear Dean talking in the background, he is talking with Sami.  
"OH MY GOD RO, YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS! Sami is being dirty."  
"He showed you?"  
"I took his phone and now he is all red and embarrassed."  
"Oh this is interesting, tell me."   
"He said, 'i wasn't fucking someone else, sorry for being stupid, just imagine what you are going to feel when YOU, he said you, are going to fuck me.' Sami wants to be the bottom with Seth."  
"Like you are, yes. I don't know why i thought it would be Sami on top."  
"With Seth's ass? No wonder you thought that, i thought the same thing."  
"Yeah it's probably that. Hey Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should probably get a sexual life on our own now you know, Seth is like trying to kill me with his eyes."  
"Good okay, you are better?"  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better with Seth trying to kill me."   
"Right, your throat seems better though."   
"Yes just a little coughing sometimes, it's bet- " Roman got cut by Seth wanting to kick his leg, but actually kicked him in the nuts, when Roman tried to move away.  
"Ouch. Fuck. Oh my god. I might never have kids from now on. What did you do that for?"   
"What the fuck? Was that Seth kicking us in the nuts? God. What did you do to him? Ouch. Motherfucker. God. Fucking Christ."  
"You moved to escape, it's your own fault I wanted to kick you in the leg! Wait. Did you just say, I might never have kid from now on? That was stupid of you."   
"You just kicked me in the nuts, bastard."   
" I didn't plan to, sorry, tell Dean I'm sorry."   
"You little bitch. Seth says he's sorry babe. If it wasn't for Sami... I would kick your balls so hard you would have to spit them out of your mouth."  
"Wow, Ro that was fucking aggressive."   
"I know. God it hurts."  
"I will bring you so-"  
Just as Seth is getting up, he sees Roman eyes gets unfocussed.

"Oh god no. No. Not now. Let's sit a little now big guy."   
Roman sits down, with Seth's helps he is dizzy.   
"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."  
"God. Let's go in, we will put ice on your balls and eat something."   
"Yeah okay. Hey, babe how about you and Sami come back here and we will talk face to face uh?"   
"Yeah okay. We...oh well Sami said he haves to do something. He will come later. But he says to tell Seth he is really for what he said and that he is ready."   
"Okay. Love you."  
"love you too."  
The phone went off and Roman smiles, well try to smile but his balls hurt.  
"Sami said he is sorry, he is ready and he will come later cause he haves something to do."   
"Great. C'mon Big guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the misunderstanding, Sami still haves things to do but they are good at least. I can't wait to write the next chapter. Let me know what you think! See you on the next chapter! 
> 
> Xoxoxo
> 
> Love,
> 
> S


	16. Welcome.

The first two days after Roman's hospital's trip really felt like hell, for all of them. Honestly they all were happy that it was over. Sure Roman still coughed sometimes, but fortunately, his temperature was normal now so he was able to return to work. Dean on his side was happy that they could have normal day and that Roman was better. Seth was relieved to know that Sami wasn't going to fuck around and Sami... Well he had things to do. 

 

That day, after Dean left to Roman's place, Sami drove to the pet shop. Finn was there at the register, he smiled when he saw him. Sami knew he had to tell him. Just as Sami was about to tell him he is cut off by Finn. 

"Oh, isn't this a lovely surprise. I am pleased to know you came back that fast!"

"Listen Finn, I have to tell you something and if it makes you change your mind about giving me the job, then so be it. I don't know if you gave me this opportunity just because I was cute, but I have a boyfriend and I can't lose him, so I just want to be clear, I am uncomfortable with your flirting."

"You really thought that I would fired you because of this?" 

Sami blushes a bit, but nods.

"Well, of course I liked to flirt with you, but I'm not an asshole and I don't want to break a couple. If it doesn't work though, don't forget me." Finn smiles widely and Sami feels relief. 

"Thank you, Finn."

"It's nothing. I will see you tomorrow right?"

"Of course." 

Sami goes for the door before Finn calls his name. 

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to know someone who would need a job, do you? " 

"Actually... Yeah I do."

"Could you... Bring him and his CV tomorrow?"

"I will. He's taken too, but he will do a great job, I promise."

"Good. See you."  
"Yeah." 

Sami then goes to the grocery and makes a little special stop before finally at home, his home. 

 

Once Dean gets home he goes straight to the fridge searching for ice. 

"Little bitch. Jesus Christ why did you hit him in the balls?"

"I didn't mean to! I swear! I wanted to kick his leg, but at the same time he turned and my foot was on his crotch! I am so sorry."

"Okay. Okay, it's okay, you had a bad day, Roman turned, it's an accident."

Dean goes to sit on the couch just beside Roman. 

"And you? You're alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." 

Dean smiles at him and Roman smiles back. Seth sits with them and looks at Dean. 

"I really don't want to third wheel, I will go back home. Thanks for today and I'm sorry again for kicking you, I really didn't mean to."

 

"It's okay Seth, thanks, text Sami so he doesn't come here." 

"Yeah I- "

Seth's phone rings and he stops talking, all looking at his phone on the table, Sami's ID on the screen. 

"Well, looks like you won't have to text him, are you going to take this?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah of course."   
Taking the phone in his hands he answers. 

 

"Hey, what's up?"  
"I... I have something for you... Would you come by?"

Seth frowns looking at Dean suspicious, Dean looks at him confused. 

"Uh yeah, sure."  
"See you, then."   
"Yeah."

Seth stares at his phone for a good ten seconds before Dean talks. 

"So what's up with this?"  
"Yeah is that a good call or a bad call?"  
"I guess a good call, but I don't really know..."  
"Well, what did he said?"  
"He asked me to come by because he had something for me." Looking at Dean with a confused look on his face. 

"Definitely a good call. You should go."  
"Okay... I will se you soon I guess."  
"Yeah, bye Seth!"  
"Yeah."

As soon as Seth is closing the door, Dean cuddles with Roman. 

 

"So we could watch a movie and cuddle and eat popcorn, like the cheesy ass we are."  
"Sounds great. I might fall asleep though. I'm really tired after all the drama."

"You liked every single bit of it. Well except seeing our friends in pain."

"Sort of, yeah I guess."

"Let's just put that movie."

"Agreed."

Roman tries to get up, but Dean doesn't let go.   
Roman looks at him with raised eyebrows, but that doesn't help. 

"Babe."

"Hmm?"

"You have to let me go."

"Hmm."

"Babe, Dean. C'mon, it's like for 20 seconds."

"Why?"

"I have to put the movie in the DVD."

"Let's just cuddle and nap then."

Roman sighs, but he is smiling widely.

"Awww, babe. I didn't know you were such a cuddler. Okay. Let's go to bed, we will be more comfortable."

"No. There's enough place for us here and... And if we go, then you will have to carry me because I don't want to."

"What's wrong with my bed?"

"There's more place and it's far."

"More place, what's wrong with that?"

"You will want your space and I won't be able to cuddle you as close as now."

"Oh, Dean, no. Okay let's cuddle here then. You know me and Sami we talked today and I kind of understand Sami, but definitely I know I would've react the same way Seth did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know that being complimented or flirted with is nice, but you know making sure that the person knows that you are taken... Or at least not interested is important."

"Well, I think that you can't just say, 'I'm taken sorry.' To everyone, you know? Like I mean sometimes it's just a compliment and you don't want to be embarrassed either. Sami just got a job offer, you don't want to be in a bad relationship with your boss, you don't want to lose the opportunity either."

 

"Yeah, but he said that he flirted with him, I mean it's nice to feel wanted, but I don't know I wouldn't feel good with that."

"Well I mean it's not like he flirted back or anything."

"So you would be okay with it?"

"Yeah. If you tell me that you didn't flirted back and that you weren't interested."

"Well I wouldn't be okay with it. Not really I would prefer if you said to the person that you are not interested."

Dean puts some distance between them to look at Roman. 

"Seriously? I mean if it made me feel uncomfortable, or if I thought it was too much, like physical contact, I don't think we should turn down every person that compliment you. Particularly if it puts our job on the line."

"Well I think that we should always be in the clear."

Dean let go of Roman and looks at him with narrowed eyes. 

"So you are saying that Sami is an asshole? That everything is his fault?"

"Well it was a dick move to text Seth that he wasn't ready."

"Hey. It's not everyone that knows a lot about relationship and it's difficult to be in a first relationship and knowing that it will also be your last."

"Are you talking about Sami or yourself?"

"Both, I mean, I'm ready, but it's also scary. Sami is new to relationship and I've never had a long-term relationship, I mean it never lasted too long so I guess I'm scared that I will ruin everything." 

"Well if we can't agree about how to deal with flirting, maybe you are not ready, maybe we aren't ready?"

"You really think that?"

Roman can't look at Dean for a while. 

"Yeah. Maybe we aren't reading."

"Then look at me in the eyes and tell it to me. If you really think this, if you mean it... Then I will get up, go home and leave you sometimes to think about it, I will leave you your space."

Sighing, Roman looks at him right in the eyes. 

"Maybe... Maybe we aren't ready."

"Okay. I will leave you sometimes then, thanks for being honest though."

Dean got up and put his shoes, once the door closes, the sound reasoning through the house. Roman can't, he can't do it. Roman never moved that quickly in all his life. Dean is getting in his car when Roman gets to the door. 

"Dean!"

Dean just looks at him, to make him understand he is listening.

"Don't go. Please, don't go. This isn't what I want. This is the complete opposite of what I want."

"Then what do you want Roman?"

"I want you to stay with me. I want this to go well. I want this to go at our time. How about we just take our time, talk about how we feel and just try. If something happens we will talk about it and get over this, together."

"Yeah. I would like that."

"How about we go back inside, talk things out and cuddle?"

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Once Seth arrives at Sami's place he is surprised to see no light in the house, well at least not too much. It seems like there isn't someone, but Seth knocks anyway. Surprisingly, the door opens and Sami is in front of him. There is a nice odour in the house, Sami is cooking.

Sami smiles at him, before letting him in.

 

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay...?"

"It's a big question and your answer is important, but I will respect your decision."

"What are you proposing me, because I will stop you there."

"No, I have a proposition though. Not now, after dinner."

"Okay."

Sami leads him through the house and Seth can see candles on the table. 

"You cooked diner and lighted candles?"

"You said that you liked this shit and I thought not?"

"Thank you." 

"I'm sorry for today, I know I should have talk to you about it and I want you to know that I told my boss about you. I told him to stop."

"And?"

"I feel a lot better now. I still have my job and my boyfriend."

"That sounds awesome." 

"It is."

Once Sami and Seth eat, Seth looks at Sami, curiously.

"So... This proposition?"

Sami doesn't say anything, but he smiles nervously and gives him a small box with a ribbon on it. 

"Okay..."

"Open it, you will know."

Seth opens the little box, frowns and looking at Sami. 

"What? I don't... Understand. What is this?"

"I want you to move in with me. You can say no. You are free to decide what you want, but this is the key of my house and I want you to know that you are always welcome here."

"Sami this is... I don't know what to say I mean... This is so cheesy and I don't know..." 

"Like I said, this is your choice and if you don't want I'll just take the key and wait for you to be ready." 

"You will have to fight me, if you want this key back believe me."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, fuck you are literally the perfect boyfriend. I would be crazy to say no to that and I'm always here anyway." 

"Good."

 

 

"Dean?"   
"Yeah?"   
"How... How do you think Sami would react if we asked him to move in all together?"  
"You want to move in with Sami and Seth?"   
"Well... We are always together and I mean we could take a bigger house for all four of us."  
"So you want to move with me?"   
"Yeah. Would you like that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh and you know... That way I could pet Mox and he would love me and-"  
"Aaah, so this is the real motive."   
"No I really want to move with you and the guy."

"Okay, let's ask Sami then."  
"Now?"  
"Yeah."

That's how they completely ruined Seth and Sami's moments, showing up without a warning. 

"Hey Sami, Seth, Roman and I had a talk and we were wondering if you and Seth would be interested to... All move in, in a bigger house?"

"You... Want us to all live together?"  
"Yes." 

"Can we talk about this?"  
"Of course yeah."

 

Seth looks at Sami then at the other couple.

"I'm not against it, I love both of them and well... We already talked about us so I guess this could work."

"Sami?" 

"I... I don't think this could be better. Honestly, Dean you are like a brother to me, Roman is a caring bear and Seth is my soulmate. How could this be better?"

"I guess we should check for house then."

"Oh! Dean! Before I forget... Finn asked me if I knew someone who wanted to work at the pet shop and... I thought you would want to so tomorrow, if you want, you can come with me and your CV and... Be formed." 

"Oh my god? Is this serious?"  
"Yes."  
"That is awesome. You are awesome."

Dean is literally jumping on Sami and Seth and Roman are laughing.

"So we are moving in together."  
"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I had a problem with my WiFi for a really long while and I took so much time to write this chapter. The next should be the last, I don't know yet, but it should be. 
> 
> I will try to write it quickly and post it max next week. I'm happy to finally finish this so I can concentrate on another project. Anyway, thanks for reading me and I will see you on the next chapter! 
> 
> Xoxo  
> S


End file.
